A Father's Worst Nightmare
by EdwardsAri
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was just born. But what happens when Nessie experiences high school life? First friends, first school, first boyfriend, first everything. A story of Nessie's life through Nessie, Jake, Bella, and Edward's eyes
1. The Problem

1. Problems

_EPOV_

It is always a father's worst nightmare when a daughter comes up to him to say any of the following: Daddy, I crashed my car, or daddy this is my boyfriend so and so and I'm in love with him. Or daddy, you've ruined my life, you never let me do anything I want to do. Any of the above can break a man's heart. Unless that man is me.

I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My wife is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. We met when we were in High school, but of course that was my 47th time through high school. I am a vampire, along with my "brothers and sisters."

Carlisle Cullen, who is hypothetically my father, found us, and changed us to become vampires along with him. He chose Esme for his wife, and me to be his son. It stayed that way for a while, but then we got some new additions. For instance Rosalie, who then brought along Emmett, and then Alice found us and brought along Jasper.

So as you can see, we were one big happy family. Wrong. I was always left out. I still hadn't found my other half after 107 years of life. Until I met Bella.

Bella and I were definitely not your average couple. See, it basically all started out with me entering her room and watching her sleep. It might sound stalker-ish, but I had this overwhelming desire to make sure she was protected. And eventually we fell in love, and she made the choice to join us as vampires. Yes, she made the choice.

But not before our honeymoon was the change made. Bella was so insistent that she experience the "ultimate human experience" before she became a vampire. So, there we were, Isle Esme, on our honeymoon, and well, we did it. And we had the time of our lives, until we found out Bella was pregnant with a baby.

We thought this was going to be impossible because vampires can't get pregnant. But since being a man means that we constantly have our… juices… flowing through us, normally it is the woman who doesn't have the ability to carry a child. Well, Bella was still human.

We went through a grueling 3 weeks. Those were the worst 3 weeks of my life. My wife was torn apart right in front of my eyes. Until she gave birth to our beautiful daughter Renesme. And pretty much, the rest is history.

So why should I have any problems? Well, in "real time" my daughter is 4 years old. But she looks to be about 16. She has now completely stopped growing, and will remain a beautiful 16-year-old forever.

So some might think I have a problem with her wanting to drive, or wanting privacy, or other normal teenage things. Nope.

My problem is that my daughter wants to go to school so badly she can't stand being in the room without bringing up the subject. See, we graduated from Forks High School 5 years ago, and putting our "16" year old daughter into that school would look a little strange. I am worried that someone will notice how similar she looks to Bella and myself.

But, here we are. Nessie's first day of High School. We put her in with the sophomore class because she didn't look like she could fit in with the freshman. So, I dropped my baby girl off at school, gave her her first cell phone, packed her lunch, and well, her clothing was left up to Alice.

I know kids like to pretend that they don't have favorites, but Alice is Nessie's favorite aunt and Emmett her favorite uncle. So I watch my baby walk off to her first class and drive home.

"Was she nervous?"

"Did she feel like she wanted to try later?"

"How did she look? Was her skirt wrinkled when she got out of the car?"

These were the questions I was bombarded with when I returned home.

So I simply decided I would answer all of them at once. "No she seemed fine, she was excited to go, and the last thing on my mind was looking at my daughter's ass as she was walking away to make sure her skirt wasn't wrinkled." I smiled in content as that shut them up quickly.

_Don't be such an ass, we're all just worried about her, and maybe next time you should make sure you're daughter looks presentable to high school and not a beauty pageant._ Carlisle though to himself, but it was obviously directed towards me. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Bella, well fuck, she controls me in every way.

"Honey, are you sure we aren't doing this too early?" my Bella wondered.

"If we waited any longer it would just be putting off the inevitable."

Right as we were staring to calm everything down Jacob barges through the door.

"Did I miss the goodbye party?" Jacob questioned

"Yea Jake, she left about half an hour ago, why don't you just go upstairs and sleep in the guest room until she comes home." Bella offered.

See, Bella and Jake were best friends. But, Bella chose me over him. Jake was devastated, but he decided he still wanted to be a part of her life. So, he stayed, and was there at Nessie's birth, and well, he imprinted on her. Some very strong werewolf, love attachment thing.

Jake was always there for Nessie. When she lost her first tooth to going on her first hunt with us. Jake never leaves her side. They are in love. Yep, that scares the crap out of me too. But Jake does a great job of hiding his dirty thoughts, because I'm not stupid. I know he has them.


	2. The Question

2. The Question

_BPOV_

I know my baby is ready for high school, I just don't think I'm ready for her to go. She is 4 years old, whether she looks it or not, she is. Everyone seems so calm about it, even Jake.

"Hey, do you mind if I pick up Nessie from school today? Since I wasn't here for her goodbye, I thought maybe I could be there for the hello." Jake offered.

"Sure, that would be fine, but are you planning on taking a car or your feet?" Edward questioned

"I was gunna take the bike. I thought she might get a kick out of me picking her up from school on the bike." Jake said.

That scared the ever-living day out of me! Why the hell would Edward agree to Jake taking his daughter home from school on a motorcycle?! It was absurd!

"Bella love, you look so uptight, relax! Lets go back to the house, and we will see Nessie when she comes home." Edward said, concerned.

"Well, we'll make sure you two have finished before we let her go home, we don't want her to be stressed about school and then go into cardiac arrest when she finds you two doin' the deed in the house" Emmett said, followed with a wink.

Emmett has his own sense of humor. He loves to get under people's skin, and especially loves trying to make me blush. So, Edward and I do just that. We go to the house, shred our clothes and have hot sex all morning.

_RPOV_

Maybe mom was right. Maybe I'm not ready for this. As I walk around Forks High School, all I get are stares. People are looking at me up and down. I feel like one of those dreams where you are naked in front of a bunch of people, and I'm really not liking it.

My first class was Algebra II with Mr. Agnes. He was a grumpy old man, who was obsessed with basketball. In my class there was a guy named Max who kept trying to show me around, and show me off as well.

So, at lunch I sat with Max, who introduced me to Julia, who was in my English class, Lucy who was Julia's friend, definitely not a nice person. And he introduced me to Tye, Ashley, and Brad.

Julia had a thing for Max, you could definitely tell. But, it wasn't my place to say anything about it. Right as I was finishing the gourmet lunch my daddy made for me Max started shooting off questions.

"Your last name is Cullen Right?" I nodded

"Wasn't there a few Cullen's who graduated like 4 or 5 years back?" I nodded again, not knowing where he was taking this.

"Are you like, their other sister?" Shit… I was caught. We hadn't discussed this before.

"Um, yes, I am their daughter." Technically I wasn't lying. I said their daughter, not Carlisle and Esme's.

"That's cool. Hey, we're going down to La Push this weekend, do you want to join us?" Tye asked.

"La Push, like the Indian reservation?" I asked. I wasn't aware that anybody but the Quileute's went there.

"Yeah, we go surfing down there." Max answered

"Sure, that sounds like fun. My boyfriend lives down there." It was so weird calling Jake my boyfriend, because he just seemed like so much more. But right as I said that Max and Tye's faces instantly dropped. Good. They were getting too pushy with their eyes anyways.

"You are dating one of the Quileute's?" Tye asked

"Yep, Jacob Black. We've been dating for like… a year now." Ok, so Jake and I weren't really "dating" per say, but like. We hung out a lot and I liked him, and he must like me since he seems to stick around like glue. The rest of lunch was completely silent. After lunch I had Biology with Mr. Molina. I walked in and he sat me in the only empty seat next to a boy named Evan. Evan seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Evan Cooper, you must be Renesme Cullen right?"

"Um, yea, you can call me Nessie." That's strange how does he know who I am, unless people have been talking about me.

"Yo Nessie is it? Hey, I'm Kayleigh. This is my boyfriend Rob."

"Hi, Kayleigh nice to meet you, and hi Rob." I thought it was a bit out there, but she's just being nice. I loved her t-shirt. Cobra Starship is like my favorite band.

"You like Cobra Starship?" I asked her.

"Like is an understatement. I would so let Gabe Saporta tear apart my cheetah panties any day." She said. Wow. This girl was a fan.

"Haha, yea, he's pretty cute." I had only seen a few pictures of him, but he looked all right.

"So hey, do you want to come over or I could come over and we could hang out sometime?" wow, I've been in this class like 3 seconds and I've already made a friend.

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" I didn't want to do it today because I had to check with mom and dad first.

"Sounds like a plan chica." Right then, the bell rang. So, Mr. Molina began talking… and talking… and talking non stop about Biology. I think there must be some unwritten rule that biology teachers must be crazy to do their job.

Mom always tells me about her old biology teacher. Mr. oh what's his name… I think it started with either a B or an M. I know, complete opposite ends of the alphabet. So, I'm off daydreaming about tomorrow's events with Kayleigh when I see Evan pass me a note.

_Hey, so I know you are hanging out with Kayleigh and all tomorrow, but do you think we could hang out sometime? You seem like a cool girl._

I just nod. Are all people in High School this forward with each other? Oh well. Looks like I have plans for the rest of the weekend. Tomorrow with Kayleigh, Friday with Evan, and Saturday with Max and his "crew". Should be exiting.

Finally, the end of the day. I walk out of school with Kayleigh talking to me, and Rob just holding her hand listening to everything she has to say. I was expecting to see my dad's silver Volvo, but instead I see all 6 feet 7 inches of Jake, and I know today has been a fucktastic day! But, he's leaning against his bike, and I am in this super short skirt.

"Holy shit on a crispy! Is that you're boyfriend?" Kayleigh blurted out.

"Yep, catch you tomorrow! Oh wait! Can you put your number into my phone?" I asked. Before I walked away so I would be able to talk to her before tomorrow. She put her number in and walked to her car with Rob. I ran straight over to Jake and gave him a huge hug. But, he ended up picking me up and swinging around, mumbling about how he was sorry he wasn't there this morning.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe." I managed to gasp out.

He let me down, gave me a quick kiss on the nose and helped me on the bike.

"Let's get you back home so you can be grilled with questions about your first day." He said sarcastically. I was getting nervous, because I knew it was coming. But see, ever since I had called Jake my boyfriend today, I've really wanted to talk to him about it. I mean we've never kissed and never done anything relating to what a "couple" would do. So, I just blurted out the only question in my mind.

"Jake. I know you like me, and I like you. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He totally choked. He got off the bike and just looked directly into my eyes.

"What did you say?" he managed to choke out

"I was wondering if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, or if you are just my friend." I didn't want to pressure him into saying we were. Or ruin our friendship by asking that question if he didn't think of me more that just a friend.

"Nessie, I've been waiting 4 years for you. Are you sure you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Shyly.

"Yes" was all I could answer. So right then, I was expecting, oh I don't know… my first kiss?

All he did was get on his bike, but I realized he was going the wrong way to go home. He took me to the mall. Told me to wait on the bike. So I did. But, I decided to text Kayleigh. "_Hey cheetah panties, what's up?" _ Not even 30 seconds later did I get a text back from her saying "_Hey big foot's girlfriend, not too much. Miss me already?" _Haha, she called Jake big foot. Which really isn't too far from the truth. "_Yep. I think I'm going thru withdraws from your quirkiness." _

Right as I sent that I noticed Jake come out of the mall with nothing in his hands. That was odd. I thought maybe he needed to pick something up. Maybe he dropped something off. But he took my hand and helped me off the bike.

Then he took off my helmet, got on one knee and said "Renesme Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you and take care of you. Will you be my girlfriend?" and he pulled out a silver ring with 3 diamonds. Holy shit. This looked more like a wedding proposal. "Yes, I would love to!" He got up, put the ring on my right ring finger, and scooped me up into a big hug. When he set me down, he put his hand on my cheek and planted the world's softest, most romantic kiss ever. I just about piddled myself with excitement. His lips were so full, and soft, and warm, and yummy.

After our kiss, Jake helped me up on his bike, and drove me home. I was getting nervous and kept thinking of other things when I walked in the house. I didn't want daddy to know yet. I thought I should tell them instead of him reading my mind.

So, we walked in the front door and my mom came running over. "How was your first day sweetie? Did you make any friends? Were people nice to you?" wow. Jake wasn't kidding when he said I'd be bombarded with questions. I wonder what he was thinking because Dad still looked composed. "It was good. I like my classes and I met a few friends. One of them wants to hang out tomorrow and do homework, and my friend Evan wants to hang out on Friday, and then my other friend Max and Julia and Lucy and Tye want me to go to La Push to go surfing." My mom looked really excited for me.

"That's great sweetie. Um, about your first friend. Will you be going over there?" I never thought of that. Hmm. I should text her and ask her. "Um. I'm not sure yet."

Right then she grabbed both of my hands and wanted to jump up and down like little girls on Christmas. But she found the ring first. "Whoa, honey. What's this? This doesn't look like the Claire's jewelry you buy. This looks expensive." I immediately pulled my hand back and looked to Jake for help. He just started laughing.

He laughed so hard that he fell to the floor. "You. Better. Tell. Them. Before. I. Accidentally. Do" He managed to spit out between laughs. Thanks Jake. Just throw me under the bus. "Well, mom, dad." I then noticed I had the whole fucking family surrounding me. Never before have I gotten nervous. Until now. "Well. Jake asked me to be his girlfriend." I said as fast as I could. But, no such luck they caught all of it.


	3. The Comfort

3. The Comfort

_EPOV_

"You. Better. Tell. Them. Before. I. Accidentally. Do" Jake managed to spit out between laughs. Oh god. This can't be good. "Well, mom, dad." Nessie seemed to just realize the whole family was there.

_Shit shit shit. Just tell them before you pass out! _"Well. Jake asked me to be his girlfriend." _Did they hear it? God I hope not. Shit. Mom._ "JAKE DID WHAT?" Bella screamed. Oh no. Bella then lunged after Jake.

"Bella love, calm down. Calm down, it's fine!" Then I noticed her shoulders shaking as if she was laughing, but I noticed she was crying. Minus the tears.

"Nessie, we'll talk about this later." I explained. Alice came around and gave Nessie a hug. "I think it's great. You guys were going to be together anyways." Alice whispered.

"Jasper! A little help?" I asked. He came right over and put a hand of Bella's shoulder and I instantly felt a wave of calm. I don't know why Bella freaked out over Jake asking Nessie. We knew it was going to happen.

I noticed then that Nessie was crying, and running out of the house. "Alice, can you keep Bella calm? Talk to her please?" Alice walked over and held Bella. I ran outside to follow my daughter.

_Dad, just go away. I've obviously disappointed you and mom and I'm sorry. I love Jake and I know he loves me! Just leave me alone I don't want to talk about it!_

" Baby, your mom was just shocked it happened so soon. I'm not disappointed. I know Jake loves you. I see the way he looks at you. You have my approval. Don't be so upset. Come here." She walked out of her room and ran straight into my arms. It probably sounded like two boulders crashing. I just hugged her and she cried.

What seemed to be about 20 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. _Is she okay? I didn't mean to spring this on her, but she asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I knew she was ready. _Jake thought to himself. " It's fine Jake. Bella just didn't know how to react. Give her some time." _Are you mad at me? _"No, Jake. I knew this was coming sooner or later. " _Is Nessie alright? _" She just thinks she's disappointed us." _Has she? _"Not me. I know you love her. And I know you'll take care of her. And I know what will happen if you don't" he started to laugh.

Just then Nessie knew he was here. For being a smart girl did she think I was talking to my imaginary friends? She unlocked herself from me and ran to Jake. She broke out in a new fit of sobs. "Shh. Baby, it's ok. You're ok." He was trying to comfort her.

I knew Jake was a good person. But at this moment, he had my vote. He was taking care of his love just like I had. She turned her head up to meet his eyes.

He bent down and kissed her. I thought I was going to rip his head off. But instead I ran. I ran back to Esme's house to find Bella. I knew my daughter was smart and wouldn't do anything stupid with Jake so early on. And not to mention I'd be keeping a strong ear out for both of their thoughts. But all I found was pure love from both of them.

"Is she ok? Is she mad at me? I don't know what came over me. I just. I. It was so sudden." Bella was blubbering. "She's fine. She thinks that she's disappointed you. It was sudden, but we knew this was coming. I would really rather though, that her friend came over here tomorrow. I'm just not ready to completely lose her." I responded.

"Sweet! Nessie's having a play date over here tomorrow?!" Emmett interrupted. "Yes, but I think you should be on your best behavior and not scare away Nessie's friends." Emmett guffawed.


	4. The Threats

4. The Threats

_JPOV_

I don't know how this all happened. One second she was telling her mom we were a thing, and the next she goes running out of the house crying. I figured I'd let Edward handle this father daughter thing. But after about 10 minutes I couldn't stand the fact that Nessie was crying and upset. I knocked on the door, and immediately fell to pieces.

_Is she okay? I didn't mean to spring this on her, but she asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I knew she was ready. _I thought to myself knowing he could hear me. " It's fine Jake. Bella just didn't know how to react. Give her some time." _Are you mad at me? _"No, Jake. I knew this was coming sooner or later. " _Is Nessie alright? _" She just thinks she's disappointed us." _Has she? _"Not me. I know you love her. And I know you'll take care of her. And I know what will happen if you don't"

I started to laugh. Nessie then unlocked from Edwards grip and ran over to me. I hugged her and try to soothe her, but she turned her head up and I immediately knew what she was asking for. I obliged and bent down and kissed her.

Nothing hot and heavy, but just a romantic kiss to let her know I loved her and I would always be here to protect her. I heard Edward grunt and run out of the house. I knew I couldn't do anything sexual with Nessie, and to be honest, I don't think we were ready for that. So she stayed in my lap and I just held her while she cried, until she fell asleep. Then I tucked her into her bed, and left her with one last goodnight kiss.

I ran back to the mansion to find everyone at ease. "If you laid one finger on her I am going to personally snap that glow stick of yours that you cherish so much" Emmett threatened. I instantly covered my balls with my hands in anticipation of what might be a foot or a hand or god knows what else. Emmett laughed at my response.

After being around for 4 years everyone seemed comfortable with my presence. So after that little exchange of words I was going to walk into the kitchen and grab some food because I was starving but Emmett caught the back of my shirt and drug me towards the T.V. I knew that if he were dragging me anywhere else I would fight back, but I knew what he wanted.

I'd kicked his ass the past couple hundred time's we'd play the Wii tennis. I rock at it. And he's been trying to beat me ever since. It was about 9:30pm and we had just finished our 27th game. I've won 26.

I'm getting tired, and hungry, so I let him win this last one. I ran into the kitchen to get some food and I see Bella making some spaghetti. I know they don't eat. So that's either for Nessie or for me. But that's an ass load of spaghetti. I could eat that by myself, but I know Nessie can't.

"Jake I see you staring. Yes. This is for you. All for you." God I love Bella sometimes. She serves it on a plate and I dig in. Oh. My. God. I miss Bella's cooking. This is so good.

She lets me eat, but she starts talking. "Jake, I know you love Nessie. But, I swear on your life, if you hurt her, I am going to kill you. And yes. That is a threat." I look up and just laugh at her.

I finish eating and Nessie asked me to take her to school tomorrow because her dad was going to pick up her and her friend from school tomorrow. So I slept upstairs.

At the ass crack of dawn, 6:45am I had somebody come in the door to wake me up. But what made it so much better was that it was my love waking me. She kissed my forehead down my nose, around my cheeks, then my ears, then down my throat, until she made her last kiss on my lips.

I must say, if I didn't already have my morning wood, that definitely would have perked peter pan up! I think one day I'll have to explain why my man's name was peter pan.

"Good morning! Time to get ready so I get to school on time!" she cooed to me. "Unghh! Too early!" I replied. "Come on! Up Up Up!" I complied.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. When I came out she was downstairs eating breakfast. One awesome thing about sleeping here is the food. None of them eat, but they can follow cooking directions to a T.

I ate my pancakes in silence and listen to the chatter around me. "Sweetheart what kind of snacks should I get for you and your friend?" Bella asked. "I don't know. Maybe some mini pizzas?" "Ok my love." Bella responds. Then Nessie turns to me, "Jake you're gunna be here right?"

I was kind of surprised because I didn't think I was wanted here with her friend. "If you want me here, I'll be here." She nods, which means I'm wanted. We pack up, she grabs her backpack and I get on the bike. She gets on and we are off.

At 7:38 we pull up to the school, and only a few cars are in the parking lot. She gets off and comes around the front of my bike and takes off her helmet. She shakes her hair loose and automatically I get hard.

She licks her lips, and gives me the sexiest kiss ever recorded. I nibble on her bottom lip and she licks my top lip. Before I know it I've put her on top of the handlebars and am making out with her. I'll admit, this isn't where I wanted to make out with her first, but it was unexpected, and it was hot. We must have been macking for 15 minutes before I hear someone clear his or her throat.

I got nervous for a second thinking that maybe it was a teacher telling me this was inappropriate, but I look up and it was some girl with her boyfriend on her arm and she held the other one out like she was waiting for Nessie to take it.

"Come on Nessers, we have all weekend for that!" Nessie giggled at her new nickname. "Jake this is Kayleigh, Kayleigh this is Jake." "Nice to meet you, Nessers lets go before we're late." Kayleigh laughed. Nessie hopped off the bike and went to class; before she went out of sight she blew me a kiss. Right then I knew. _I'm Fucked_


	5. The Embarrassment

5. The Embarrassment

_RPOV_

This morning Kayleigh caught me having my first make out session with Jake. It was a little embarrassing until we walked away and she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "I'm thinking I am going to have to teach you some skills."

I just laughed at her when she says, "You think I'm kidding. But I am totally serious, and I am going to teach you everything you need to know to please your man. I'm a professional." I just laughed at her again. She seemed relatively innocent.

All day I had people staring at me again. I was walking to my English class when some senior named Tanya came up to me accusing me of sleeping with her boyfriend. I had no idea what she was talking about. I hadn't slept with anyone and the only person who'd I had ever kissed was my boyfriend.

"Whom exactly are you talking about?" She laughed as if I had told a great joke and snapped "Jacob Black. We've been fucking for 2 years and now you are sleeping with him!" I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

I knew Jake wouldn't sleep with her; he'd basically been living with Grandpa C for the past 4 years. But thank God for Kayleigh, "Bitch step of, we all know Jacob Black ditched you at the party at La Push last year, you're not sleeping with him, so don't be jealous that he wants Nessers and not you!" And then she took my arm and walked away.

The rest of the day I spent in the bathroom crying my eyes out. He just asked me to be his girlfriend, and somebody already hates me because I'm dating him. Kayleigh finds me after I wasn't in Bio and she hugs me.

She gives me one of those hugs that reassures you that she is a true friend. "Nessie, you are my best friend, and just because some loser wants your boyfriend doesn't mean you spend the day in the bathroom crying about it. Grow a back bone and slappa bitch." I just laugh at her trying to be a gangster. "Lets go before Tanya comes and says your mom stole her boyfriend." I just laughed.

My dad was in the Volvo when we walked over. I forgot to mention to Dad that Kayleigh's boyfriend was joining us.

"Hi baby, how was school?" "Hi dad, it was ok, Dad, this is Kayleigh and Robert her boyfriend." I introduced. " Hi Kayleigh and Robert her boyfriend." He was trying to be cool, and it was embarrassing. "Hi Mr. Cullen. Thank you for having us over to your house today." Kayleigh added.

"Your welcome, we are just glad that Nessie is making friends." My dad answered. "Oh she's making friends alright." Kayleigh said.

I wanted to turn around and slap her. But obviously my dad didn't think that was a good idea so he nudged my shoulder and gave me the "don't you dare" look.

We made the turn down to our house and once the house came into view Kayleigh yelled, "Holy shit! I didn't know your family owned the fucking world!" I just slumped further into my seat.

My dad laughed, I assumed at my response, or Robert's response. I got out of the car and said "Kay, I live with like, my whole family, so be prepared." She gave me a worried look. "Here we go." I said.

As we walked it, it was worse than I had imagined. The house smelled of pizza, and sodas were around the island. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were yelling at each other about video games, and Aunt Alice was coming through the garage with bags of clothes, Aunt Rosalie was sitting by the island talking with mom and Grandma Esme. Grandpa C was in his study I assumed.

When we walked in, I thought Kayleigh was going to have a heart attack. "Kayleigh, Robert, this is my family. My mom, my Aunt Rose, my Aunt Alice, my Grandma Esme, and well… these two fools fighting over the Wii are Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper."

They all smiled and waved, except of course Uncle Em. He ran over and ruffled my hair before hi-fiving Robert and kissing Kayleigh's cheek. Kayleigh ran straight to Aunt Rose and complimented her hair. She definitely seems to be fitting in with the family because Aunt Alice loved Kayleigh's vintage boots.

I decided I had enough of this awkwardness so I took them to the guest room, which I pretended was my room, when grandpa C comes out of his study. "Hello Nessie, these must be your friends." I replied, "Hi Pops, this is Kayleigh and this is Robert, have you seen Jake?" He shakes their hands and says, "He had to run an errand but he said he'd be back." I nodded and went to the room.

We sat down starting homework when I heard my mom knock on the door with Aunt Alice. "Hi baby, Robert, would you like to go downstairs and play video games with Emmett Jasper, Edward, and Jake?" he nodded and left.

"Mom, I don't think it was necessary to kick Robert out of the room just so you could talk to us." She laughed and Aunt Alice stepped in.

"We didn't mean to kick him out, but I didn't get him anything while I was shopping so I thought it would be rude to give you guys your gifts and not him." I must have turned twelve shades of red because Aunt Alice shoved me and continued to pull out some clothes.

"Kayleigh, I didn't know what kind of clothes you like, but Nessie mentioned you like bands like Cobra starship. So I got you a t-shirt of theirs, The Maine, and some vintage t-shirts as well." Kayleigh just starred at me, wondering if she should take them or not.

"Um. I can't accept these. Really. It's too…" "Nothing is too much for my niece's friends." Kayleigh took them and got super excited. "And Nessie, the other reason I kicked Robert out was because I didn't want to completely embarrass you." I got nervous.

"I saw… I mean I heard about what you did with Jake this morning, so I decided some new lingerie was called for." She pulled out at least 10 different lacy underwear, some thongs, and then a few bras. "Aunt Alice, don't you think this stuff is way too sexy for me to be wearing around Jake?" She laughed and gave me a wink. "Anything you're planning I can see it." She tapped her temple.

Kayleigh just laughed at the awkwardness and we went downstairs for some food. "Jesus Jake, leave some food for the girls fatass!" Emmett scolded him. Everyone else laughed. We continued walking down the stairs and Jake saw me and ran up to give me a hug.

"Hi Nessie. I missed you today." " Hi Jacob." I was still a little stressed over the Tanya thing. "Are you ok?" he asked. I just nodded. I'd talk to him later.

But later may not come because dad couldn't control himself and yelled, "She's a fucking liar who is trying to hurt my baby!" I just glared at him and he walked out of the room followed by Jacob.

I decided I'd just let my dad deal with it. Obviously he knows what happened, probably through not only my head but though Kayleigh's. I feel bad. I mean, Kayleigh must be so confused, my dad knowing what we're thinking and my aunt saying she'd see if I was planning anything.

I need to make sure she is a good friend before I confide all my secrets to her. We sit down, and have some of the fucktastic pizza mom made, and some of the dr. pepper. After eating we went back upstairs and started homework, but we didn't get far when I heard Jake barge through the back door and climb up the stairs, I knew he was coming in to talk to me.

He slammed the door open so hard that it broke, and came over to me, plopped down next to me and just starred at me. "You have to be kidding me." He blurted out, which scared me. Kayleigh just sat there doing homework. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know for a fact that I would never sleep with Tanya! I met her at a party and she wanted to hook up with me, but I still only had eyes for you! You know you are the only person I want!" he was practically yelling at me.

"Do I know? Jake, you're hot, and I know you probably have a past. And it's fine, but I just don't need someone coming up to me saying I'm sleeping with their boyfriend." I replied. He pulled his hands up to his hair and he was yanking on it. I was almost afraid he was going to pull it out.

"Nessie you have to be shitting me! You are my girlfriend. Not Tanya! You! Renesme Carlie Cullen!" Something about the way he says my full name makes me tingle in all the wrong places.

I decided I wasn't going to fight this in front of Kayleigh. So after I didn't respond Jake got up and threw a fit. He ran downstairs and started yelling at my dad.

I didn't like that that had to deal with my baggage, but I didn't know what else to do. Kayleigh and I finished our homework and we started talking. "Are you a virgin?" she asked me. I started laughing. "Yes, are you?" she was blushing. She so was not.

"No. Haha. I lost it to Robert like, a year ago."

"Wow. Robert huh? He doesn't look like he would have it in him!"

"He didn't he had it in me! HA!"

"Wow, that was… Haha, word's can't describe what kind of joke that was."

I really liked that I could joke with someone like this. "What's you're favorite song?" I asked her. "I don't know. I have a lot, but I love when Robert sings, "My moves are white" by Cobra. Its so hot!" she answered.

"HAHA! I can just imagine Robert singing _I'm the kind of guy that you ain't never seen before, if you wanna hit the floor are you ready for more, I'm the kinda guy that it aint easy to forget, girl im gunna make you sweat, are you ready are you ready for more._" I sang. "Dam! That was good!" I had never sung with anybody before.

She started clapping. I hadn't realized the time, so we went down stairs and I noticed that my mom was cleaning up a broken vase. "Dad, can we take Kayleigh and Robert home?" I asked. "I'll take them." I heard Jake say from the corner. I was almost a little afraid of being in the car alone with him.

"Are you serious Nessie? I'll take you if you want." My dad read my thoughts. "No, I'm ok. Jake can take us." My dad threw him his car keys.

I got in the front seat of the Volvo, and Jake had to try to adjust the seat to his comfort. "Truth or dare" Kayleigh said. "Um, truth." I responded. "Oh you're no fun! Hmm… Would you ever do Jake?" wow, um, ok. That was pretty random, and I don't want to answer that. But then I see Jake turn to look at me. "You can say the truth. If you don't want to sleep with me." Jake said.

"Oh my God. It's not like I don't want to, its just its not at the front of my mind right now, maybe later in our relationship." I practically yelled at him. Kayleigh started laughing saying "Well I guess that answers my question."

We dropped Kayleigh off at her house with Robert and figured that he had a ride back. "Bye Nessers, I'll see you tomorrow!" "Bye Kay, bye Rob."

Jake pulled out of her drive way. We were silent for about 5 minutes before Jake said, "Nessie, you have to believe me! I didn't sleep with her! I've only slept with one person in my life!" That's not what I wanted to hear.

"Who" was all I could ask. "Leah, right after her dad died. She was super down and she asked, I didn't know what to do. You weren't even born yet." I wanted to throw up. I knew how much he didn't like Leah now. "Does that mean that if I sleep with you that you will eventually hate me like you hate her?" I asked.

I was so scared of his answer I did really want him to respond. "Nessie you know I love you. I love only you. I will do whatever you want to do." Hmm. Anything? "Pull over" I demand. He looks at me like I'm crazy. He pulls over, and I get out of the car.

I lie down in the trunk and wait for him to join me. Eventually he does. He is on his hands and knees. I lay down on my back and he crawls on top of me. He kisses my nose. I bite my bottom lip, and then he takes his thumb and moves it along my bottom lip. I kiss his thumb, and he bends down and takes my bottom lip between his lips and sucks on it.

I wrap my hands in his hair. He has one hand on my cheek and the other one moving up my side. He had his hand under my shirt and he was rubbing his thumb on my ribs. I pulled at the hem of his shirt, and eventually got it all the way off his body.

I never realized how great of a body he had. He took off my shirt after. I was so grateful that Aunt Alice had made me change my bra. I put on one that was pink and lacy. He cupped one of my breasts in his hand and was rubbing it on top of my bra.

I let out a moan. I had never thought that this could feel this good. I felt something warm in between my legs and I thought maybe I had pee'd myself from the excitement. I pushed up on his chest. "What, did I hurt you?" he asked. "No, but I'm getting tired, and my dad's gunna know that we are taking a long time." He got off me and helped me down. I put on my shirt and sat in the front seat.

Jake parked the car in the garage and I went straight to the bathroom downstairs. I pulled down my pants to use the toilet but noticed blood on my panties.

"OH MY GOD! MOM!!!" I was so scared. I didn't know what was happening. My mom ran through the door, "What's the matter baby?" "Mom! I'm bleeding in my pants!"

She started laughing, why the hell was she laughing?! "Honey, you are ok. You just started your period. It happens to girls." What is this period thing? I've never heard about it. "What do I do?" I noticed my mom stopped breathing, and then I realized.

Shit. I'm bleeding, and my mom is standing right there. "Honey, this might be embarrassing, but I need to leave, I am going to have grandpa C come talk to you. He knows what's going on with your body. Just listen to him."

Oh my God. I am going to have my grandpa talk to me about bleeding out of my vagina!? Somebody kill me now. I hear talking and then I hear Jake ask what happened and why I was bleeding. All the girls are laughing at the boys.

Then I heard Jake yell "God no! We're not having sex!" Dad sounded concerned. Mom was explaining to Jake the women's body and I heard Uncle Em and Jasper laughing. They were laughing at me. I heard Grandpa knock on the door.

"No. This is too embarrassing!" I yelled. "Baby, you need to let me in. It is a part of being a woman. Its ok." He was trying to soothe me. I unlocked the door and he came in. I had my pants on the floor. "Ok, put your pants on, but just listen to me. You bleed because it means that your body is waiting for a man to fertilize you so you can have a baby.

Oh shit. I am getting a sex talk from my grandpa. I want to curl up in a ball and die. My mom comes back and hands my grandpa a package of something. "Ok Nessie, these are pads, you put them on your underwear to keep the blood from staining your clothes." I put one on a new pair of underwear and run home. I went straight to my bed and cried. I fell asleep crying.


	6. The Precautions

6. The Precautions

_BPOV_

I was talking to Edward when all of a sudden I hear Nessie screech my name in terror. I run to the bathroom as fast as I can. She has her pants on the floor and she is pointing to them.

I take one breath and smell fresh blood. I closed my eyes and composed myself. I look at her pants and start laughing. She started her period. Poor girl, and she thinks she's dyeing.

"Honey, you are ok. You just started your period. It happens to girls." Was all I could muster up to tell her. I had to get out of the bathroom though. I couldn't stand the smell of her blood right there. "Honey, this might be embarrassing, but I need to leave, I am going to have grandpa C come talk to you. He knows what's going on with your body. Just listen to him."

I felt so bad having a man describe this to her, but her grandpa was the only one who could stand the scent of her blood. I walked out of the room and called Carlisle. "Carlisle, Nessie started her menstrual cycle, but I couldn't be in there long enough to explain what was going on with her body. I'm so sorry." I explained to him.

"Bella, it's ok, I will tell her what's going on. Can you go get me pads or tampons for her?" Oh lord, I almost blushed when he was talking about pads and tampons, what am I doing to my daughter? "Alice, Nessie started her period, is it better to get her pads or tampons?"

I didn't know. I only used pads but I knew everyone else used tampons. "Get her pads. Unless she's having sex, a tampon is going to hurt." I looked to Jacob for the answer to that question. "God no! We're not having sex!" he basically yelled.

Edward looked concerned. He probably didn't know what a period was. Oh well. His daughter is now able to bear a child. Not that she should right now. I ran to the store and bought pads for her and came back to give them to Carlisle who then gave them to Nessie.

Then next thing I knew, Nessie was running out of the bathroom crying. I didn't stop her. She had been embarrassed. I don't blame her. But I knew I was the last person she wanted to see. "Alice, could you talk to her for me please?" Alice just nodded and left.

_EPOV_

Bella came and explained what was going on with our daughter and I felt bad for her. She was so embarrassed that her grandpa was the one who had to explain her body to her. I hope that she will be ok. She was so embarrassed she ran out of the bathroom crying and went home to sleep.

Bella asked Alice to talk to her. "Nessie, you ok?" Alice asked. I loved how sensitive Alice was towards Nessie and her feelings. "No! Go away! Everybody is laughing at my pain, Jake probably thinks I'm a disgusting freak, and my mom can't even tell me what I have to do for my own body."

She was so upset. I wanted to get mad at Bella for not being strong enough, but I couldn't be mad at her, because I know everybody smelt the fresh blood when she ran out of the bathroom.

"Baby, it's ok. You are ok. You are a woman. Having your period is a good thing. Nobody is laughing at you. They were laughing at the situation because really honey, none of the boys have had to deal with this sort of thing in hundreds of years or ever." I'm going to have to remember to repay Alice. She is doing a great job. Nessie is feeling a little bit better.

Alice comes back in the house, and she is feeling confident she did all she could to help Nessie. "Thanks so much Alice. I really appreciate it." "No problem Edward, but I see some… risqué things happening in her future. You might want to talk to Jake." Alice warned me. Oh lord, this night is full of embarrassment.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure" he seemed fairly concerned about Nessie, but not suspicious. "Sup Eddie?" he jokes around.

"Jake, Alice sees some things in Nessie's future that she is worried about. Now you know that she is a woman, please, she is my daughter, please consider the outcomes of what you may do with my daughter. I love her, please keep her safe." Jake looks confused.

"Jake, all I'm saying is, wait for marriage to sleep with her. Or if you absolutely can't wait, please be safe." I handed him a box of condoms. And he just about passed out. "Edward… um… dude… uh… shit… things aren't like that. I swear!" he is babbling. He is so nervous, but I don't know what to say to him. "Jake I know things aren't like that now. But one day they might be."


	7. The Unexpected

7. The Unexpected

_JPOV_

I seriously think Edward is trying to mess with my head. I now have a box of condoms in my hand, and I am scratching my head like an idiot. Alice must have seen something. But I don't know what.

Tonight in the car was the closest I have ever gotten to do anything remotely sexual with Nessie. I felt her breast through her bra. I hardly think that deserves a box of condoms. I can't do anything but stand here. I hear Nessie still crying.

I decide I'm going to check on her, because I know she is embarrassed, but its biology. It happens to women. I knock on her door. "Dad go away! I just want to die now. Jake is probably gone, and thinks I'm a disgusting person." My heart just broke. She thinks I don't like her anymore. I can't let her go to sleep like this. I open the door slowly and I hear her sniffle. "Nessie baby?"

She turns looks at me and runs to the bathroom. I hear her throwing up. I really just want to turn and run. But instead I open the door and see her retching whatever she ate today.

I hold back her hair, because the last thing she needs is vomit in her hair. I rub her back, trying to do all I can to keep from throwing up myself. I sit with my back against the tub, holding her hair and rubbing her back eventually she leans back and puts her head on my chest and we both fall into a deep sleep.

_RPOV_

I yelled through my door that Jake hates me and thinks I'm disgusting. And who is at the other side of the door? Yep, Jake. I see him, and immediately feel sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up.

Great. Now he's really gunna turn and run away from me and never come back. I hear the bathroom door open and I feel Jake pull my hair into his hands and rub my back. He sits on the floor so his back is to the tub. Eventually I feel better and decide to lie on his chest. I fall asleep and soon after I hear the light snores of Jake beneath me.

I awake to the sound of somebody knocking on my bedroom door, but I decide not to answer. My dad comes into my bedroom and finds me not there, but comes into the bathroom and I pretend to still be asleep.

"Nessie?" I open my eyes to find my dad crouched on the other side of Jake and looking at me. "Do you want to go to school or should I call and tell them you're sick?" I think for a minute. I would like to spend all day like this with Jake.

He looks so innocent. "That's it. I'm taking you to school. Get ready." And he runs out of my room. That's one problem with my dad is the mind reading. I try to control it. But sometimes I can't.

I got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and went to the house. Aunt Alice basically flipped a lid when she saw what I was wearing. "Come on Nessie! I know you don't feel well, but can't you at least try to look good?" "Alice! Leave her alone, she looks fine!" my dad butted in. I got in the car and he drove me to school.

I went to my first class and felt like shit. Evan and I are supposed to hang out today. I went through the day and finally got to Biology where Kayleigh saw me. "Nessie, you look like crap! Are you ok?" I wanted to lie and tell her I was fine. But friends don't lie to each other. "No, I got sick last night after you left. But I do have a Jake story for ya!" she got this goofy grin on her face.

I turned to Evan and he got all excited. "We still on for today?" I just smiled and nodded. I wasn't going to back out now. I just had to call my dad and remind him. I decided I would just text him during this class, but then I realized I left my phone at home.

Dam! Oh well. "Hey Evan, can I use your phone really quick?" I whispered. "Sure, here ya go." He handed me this fancy phone. You touch the screen and all. I barely knew how to use it, so he set up a text for me.

_Hi daddy, its Nessie. I am going to hang out with my friend Evan Cooper after school today. I'll call you when I want you to come pick me up if that's ok with you. Xoxo Nessie _

I handed Evan back his phone. I heard it buzz and he handed it back to me. _That's fine Nessie. Your mom and I are going to Port Angeles so call Emmett or Jake to pick you up. I love you baby!_

Did he not realize he was texting me on someone else's phone? How embarrassing. I handed Evan back his phone. He smiled, and then the bell rang.

"Yes! The end of the week. Finally!" Evan exclaimed. "Hey, give me a second, I need to talk to Kayleigh." I told Evan. He nodded.

"KAY! So basically, he got to 2nd base. But barely, because I felt funny, so I went home and realized I started my period for the first time in my life." I briefed over details. "Oh lord Nessers! That's hot. Haha, poor Jake. Did he flip?" she asked. "No. He was really sweet about it. But I got to go. So ill call you later." Then Evan grabbed my arm and led me to his car.

He was playing Cobra Starship in his car. It was a good sign. It made me relax. He took me up to this private pass that led to Forks River. We walked to the shore and he put out down a blanket. I sat down and he sat next to me.

We started talking about school, and friends, and family. "What do you see in your boyfriend? I mean he's huge, and he looks like he doesn't treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated like." He sounded like he was accusing Jake of being a bad guy.

"Well, Jake's a nice guy. My family has known his for a long time. And, well I love hi…." Right then Evan crushed his lips to mine. Before I knew what he was doing he was on top of me kissing me, and was trying to pull my shirt up, but luckily he was having a struggle with my sweatshirt.

For 2 seconds he pulled away to see if he was sitting on it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but before I could say anything he crushed his lips back to mine. The only thing going through my mind was that I am either going to get raped or killed.

I was half vampire, but my mind was also half human. The only thing I did was freak out. I shoved up and got him off me and I got up and tripped and he landed right on top of me. And he started pulling my pants down. If only I could turn around and get my arms around him. "I know you want me! I see how you look at me in Bio. I know you want me inside of you" he is using his creeper voice and I start to cry. Right as he gets my pants all the way off me I hear the best sound in the world at that time.

I hear a wolf growl. I look up and see a russet brown wolf standing 5 feet away. Evan freaks out, pulls his pants back up and runs away. I just lay there and cried. I saw the wolf run away and then saw Jacob come back 2 minutes later.

He pulled up my pants and picked me up. He ran all the way home. He set me on the couch. "Nessie! What the fuck are you doing running off with some strange guy and going to a place where nobody would be able to see you?" he was angry with me. I knew it. He should be. I should be able to protect myself. "I… I… I thought he was… he was my… my… my friend." I wanted to crawl into a hole and die for the second time in as many days. Jake picked me up off the ground and ran me home.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got undressed and stepped in the shower. I heard the bathroom door open and Jake stepped in. He was fully clothed. He grabbed the washcloth on my counter and started soaping me up. He washed my back and even washed my hair for me.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me and hugged Jake. I leaned up and kissed him. He actually kissed me back. I didn't deserve this. He should still be mad at me.


	8. The Scared

7. The Scared

_JPOV_

"Hey Jake, Keep an ear out for the phone. Nessie is with her friend Evan Cooper. I need you to pick her up when she calls." Edward told me before he and Bella left for a date night.

Joy. Actually. That means that Nessie will sleep upstairs in the mansion most likely. Hmm. What to do, what to do. "Jake! Get your ass down here! There's no way you can beat me at Wii bowling!" Emmett calls up to me.

I run down the stairs and he plugs in the Wii. "Dude, I have to keep an ear out for the phone, incase Nessie calls." We plugged in the remotes and started playing. I beat Emmett 5 to 1.

Yea, I'm that good! "Hey Em, I'm going to go on a walk." "Yea, whatever Mr. Testosterone." He's just a sore loser. I walk out of the Cullen mansion and start strolling around when I feel like something isn't right. I don't know. All of a sudden I felt like I needed to be somewhere.

I stopped to think if I was forgetting something, but right then I heard Nessie screaming at the top of her lungs. Shit! SHIT! Somebody's hurting my Nessie! I feel myself shaking and I phase, but I grab my pants off in time. I run. I ran as fast as my legs would push me.

I followed her scent to an abandoned part of the Forks River. That's when I see some scumbag all over my girl. He has her pants thrown about 10 feet from them and he's got his hands gripping her underwear and his pants are down. I let out the loudest howl I can manage and he runs his little ass off. Nessie knows its me. She just lay there crying. I went to phase back.

When I walked back she hadn't moved. I pulled her into my lap and she just cried. I have never seen Nessie cry so much in such a short period of time. Maybe she wasn't ready for school. She looks up to me and she wants me to kiss her, but in her fragile state I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her.

I picked her up and ran back to the house. "Where's your cell phone?" I asked her. "I l…l. left it…t at h…home" she managed to let out. I carried her home and kicked the front door hoping Emmett or Jasper would hear it and let us in. Jasper opened the door and I immediately felt a wave of calm pass over me. Bella stopped crying but she wouldn't let go as I tried to call Carlisle.

"Jasper, I need you to call Carlisle to check out Nessie. I don't know how far this guy got with her." Jasper's jaw locked, and Emmett punched a hole in the wall. "Where does this fucker live? I'm going to personally teach him some fucking manners!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett! Killing him now is not going to do anything. I need her to get checked by Carlisle!"

I am now starting to freak out, and I need to calm down. Both of them are completely shocked, so instead of waiting I ran her to the hospital. "HELP! I NEED DR. CULLEN! IT'S HIS GRANDDAUGHTER! " Carlisle must have heard me because he came running out of his office. I put Nessie on a gurney sitting there and he immediately rolled her into a private room of the hospital.

"Jacob tell me what happened." He asked, acting professional. "Carlisle, all I know is that when I found her she had no pants or underwear on and the guy who was hovering over her had his pants down to his knees. You need to check her. I don't know if he actually got… inside her… but she couldn't do anything." I was shaking now.

I wanted to cry, or throw up, or break something. "Okay Jake, I need you to calm down, you are scaring Nessie. Nessie, baby, are you okay? Did this boy hurt you? Did he… did he rape you?" That's what made me more upset; I saw how visibly upset Carlisle was asking if she was raped.

"I don't remember. I don't know. Where's my daddy? I want … I want my daddy!" Nessie was now screaming. "I WANT MY DADDY! WHERE IS MY DADDY?" This was breaking my heart. Why couldn't Edward hear all of our thoughts? But the second that thought passed Edward was pulling up in the Volvo.


	9. The Meeting

9. The Meeting

_EPOV_

_I WANT MY DADDY! WHERE IS MY DADDY? _I hear my baby screaming for me, and I don't know what is wrong. I turn the car around and drive straight to the hospital. "Edward what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Bella is questioning me. "Bella, all I know is that Nessie is in the hospital with Carlisle and Jake."

I floor it, on the corner of Forks Rd. and 42nd Ave. I notice police lights flashing behind me. I floor it, and lead the cops on a chase to the hospital. I run out of the car and leave Bella to deal with the police. But I can't help but laugh when I notice the cop pulling me over is none other than Charlie.

Bella's father. I run into the hospital room and notice my baby screaming for me. "DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY!" "Baby! Baby! I'm right here! What happened?" she broke out into the worst sobs I have ever heard in my 110 years of life.

"She was with some guy who had her pants off and his pants down. He was trying to rape her." Jake explained to me. He looked shaken up about all of this. "Dad, was she raped?" It was one of the first time's I had called Carlisle dad without needing to. "I don't know son. She won't let me look at her." He explained.

"Baby, you need to let grandpa look at you, I need to make sure you are ok. I need my princess to be perfectly healthy." She reluctantly got off my lap and laid on the gurney, but held my hand over her face.

"I'm a bad vampire, I couldn't even get him off me! I.. I tried, I really did and then I tripped, and then he got on my back." My daughter was worried about not being a good vampire. What is with the women in my family always thinking things are their fault?

"Baby, you are a perfect vampire. Let Grandpa look at you and we will go home." I tried to soothe her. I couldn't watch this. Carlisle put her legs in stirrups and Bella barged in at the same time. "What the fuck happened to my baby?" Bella demanded.

"Bella, calm down, please. She needs to be looked at." I was trying to explain. Carlisle must have done something non enjoyable because Nessie let out a screech. "Ok. She looks fine. She was not hurt, nor rapped. She is ok to go home, but she needs rest." Nessie was still whimpering when I took her in my arms and led her to the car.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered. "For what princess?" I asked, a little confused for what she was thanking me for, I hadn't been there when she needed me. "For being there for me, and for loving me even though I made a mistake." This brought on a whole new round of hysteria on my part. My baby thinks that this is her fault.

_He doesn't want me to think it's my fault but I know it is. If I hadn't gone to school today, I wouldn't have gone with Evan, and then he wouldn't have tried to have me. _"Baby, none of this is your fault. This is Evan's fault and he is going to have to speak with me. I promise, none of this was because of you."

_He's just wants me to feel better. _"Yes, I do want you to feel better. But I am also telling you the truth." Its killing me that she is hurting herself over this.

_Daddy, why did mommy go with Jake? Is she mad at me? _"No princess, she just needed to talk to a friend." And for the rest of the night, she slept sound.

_BPOV_

"Jake how did this happen?" I want to yell at him, he supposed to be protecting my daughter at all times, never letting her get hurt like she did tonight. "Bella, she went out with a friend, and he tried to take advantage of her. That's all I know, and then I found her, trying to escape from him."

He is seriously shaken about all this. Now I feel bad for going on about this. "Bella, it took all my strength not to kill him right there. Bella…" He's crying. I don't think I can fathom how much he truly loves Nessie.

"Bella, when I thought he was going to rape her, I wanted one thing, and one thing only. I wanted his balls to be my mantle piece, because I never want that fucker to be happy… ever… again." He is sobbing. He is not only sobbing so hard he has snot flying from every orifice of his face, but he is sobbing about how much he hates some boy for trying to hurt my daughter.

"Jake, Its ok. I promise. Edward is going to speak with his parents tomorrow, and everything will get settled. I promise. And if you want to see Nessie tonight you are going to have to clean yourself up, because you are acting like a blubbering idiot." He laughed, which lifted a huge load off of my shoulders. I gave him a big hug, and kiss on his cheek. "Aww Bells, stwap it! Yew awe making me bwush!" That's my Jake.

I walk into the house and notice that everyone is sitting around on the couch, and they look like they are in a serious conversation. "Where's Nessie?" Jake asks. "She's asleep." The whole room answers simultaneously. He sits next to Emmett and I sit next to Edward.

Emmett mumbles something about how he was sorry he couldn't pick up the phone and call. "As Nessie's father it is my responsibility to call this boy's father and make sure he knows what his son is up to." Edward said.

"Edward, I really don't think that would help. You need to get police on this right away. He was trying to rape your daughter and she sits next to him in Biology. Things could get ugly. You need to let somebody with more power do something about this." Carlisle demanded.

After this, everyone let it drop. I was going to see Charlie tomorrow and talk to him. He knew Nessie was hurt when he followed us to the Hospital on Edward's little high-speed chase. But for the rest of tonight Edward and I have special plans.

We started kissing once he opened the door. He put his hand around my calf and hiked my leg over his hip. It had been a long day, and I know he wants to forget it. I know I am going to have to do some mind-blowing shit just to make him happy. But once I have a plan of this mind blowing shit, he takes me in his arms and he is already where he wants to be.


	10. The Bonfire

10. The Bonfire

_RPOV_

I turn to look over at the clock, and realize that it is 4:30 in the morning. I pick up my phone and see that Kayleigh has texted me 7 times. "_Hey girl, wanna hang out tomorrow?" _Depends if mom and dad ever let me out again.

_"Nessie, why aren't you answering me?" _Jesus, maybe it's because I don't have my phone

_"Nessie, are you mad at me?" _Poor Kay, she thinks I'm mad at her. I need to talk to her ASAP.

_ "Nessie I'm sorry for whatever I did." _You aren't the one who needs to be sorry

_ "OMG Nessie. Evan just texted me. Did you really just try to have sex with him? I thought you loved Jake?" _She thinks I'm a whore. She thinks I tried to have sex with HIM? I'm going to have Emmett kill him!

_"Nessie, are you ok?" _NO! 

_"Nessie, are you hurt?"_ Yes, I'm hurt by the fact that you think I love Jake, but that I would still try to fuck Evan Cooper.

I lost it. I started crying again. I heard a knock on my door and figured it was somebody I didn't want to see. "Nessie love?" It was Uncle Jasper. "Mhm?" was all I could manage to respond. He opened the door, very slowly trying not to make sudden movements.

"Are you okay? Would you like me to get you anything baby?" Uncle Jasper's not one for the lovey-dovey-ness except for with Aunt Alice. "No thank you. Uncle Jas. Can you explain to me why my friend thinks that I love Jake but that it was MY idea to have sex with Evan?" He looked stumped.

"No, baby, I can't. But all I know is that Evan is a stupid boy, who doesn't know what he is in for. We have a plan, but all I know is that I love you, and I want you to know that. You can always come to me whenever you need help, support, advice, anything. I love you Nessie Bears."

Uncle Jasper's little speech brought on a new round of tears, because I have never heard him talk to me like this. He was so sweet and considerate. I got up and gave him a big hug. I am so grateful for my family.

Aunt Alice had walked in sometime during our 30-second hug. She sat next to me and started playing with my hair. She knows that playing with my hair always calms me down. "Nessie bears, want me to do your nails and hair and pick you out a new outfit?" Aunt Alice asked.

Most of the time I wouldn't want to. But today I am feeling grateful for my family. "I would love that Aunt Alice." I don't think I have ever seen her so excited.

The next thing I know Aunt Alice has come back with Aunt Rosalie and they are working on my toes and fingers. Aunt Alice does an amazing French manicure and pedicure, while Aunt Rosalie does some French braid to my hair and curls the ends.

Then by about 6:30 Aunt Alice has me in a red mini skirt with a black tank top and her favorite black heels. I walk down stairs and see that my mom has made my favorite breakfast. Eggs, bacon and hash browns. My daddy is sitting next to my seat reading the newspaper, and when he sees me he pats the seat next to him and says, "Come here princess."

I run over to him and give him a big hug. "What are you doing today my baby?" I shrug. _Kayleigh might be mad at me, so I don't know if I want to hang out with her, but Max and Tye and Julia asked me to the beach, and since its La Push I thought maybe I could go with Jake._

He pursed his lips into a hard line, and looked like he was seriously contemplating it. "Only if Jake goes with you." I nod. And just then I feel my little ray of sunshine put his arms around me. I turn around and hop off the stool. I put my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. He lifts me up onto the Island and keeps kissing me.

"Alright Jake, I assume because she is going to La Push you can kiss her more there, so please, before I throw you out." He let out a throaty laugh. I got down and finished eating, but not before Jake was finishing his thirds. I told Jake of our plans today and he agreed. I ask him if we could pick up Kayleigh and Robert. He didn't have any problem with that, so I called Kay.

"Hey Kay, do you want to go to La Push today with me, and Jake, and Max, and Tye and Julia, and Lucy?"

_"Can I bring Robert?"_

"Of course. Jake is going to pick you guys up in like 45 minutes. Is that ok?"

_"Sounds good. Hey Nessers?"_

"Yes?"

_"I'm sorry I accused you of trying to have sex with Evan. I didn't believe it when I heard it, and I just wanted you to know I'm sorry."_

"It's ok. That will get taken care of."

_"Ok, I'll see you in 45 Nessers."_

"Ok Kay"

"I'm glad you aren't in a fight with Kayleigh, I like her, she seems like a nice girl." My daddy said.

_I like her too she is a cool friend_

"Bye daddy, my mommy."

"Bye princess, have a good time." My dad responded.

"Nessie? Please be safe. I love you!" my mom said

"I love you too mom."

"I love you too mommy and pappy" Jake joked around.

We got into his Rabbit and went to Kayleigh's. "Hey baby?" Jake sounded like he was going to start lecturing me.

"Yes?" I asked. "I am sorry that I didn't get to see you last night before you went to sleep. I love you." Poor Jake. He is apologizing because the probably thinks that I am mad at him for not coming by before I went to bed. "Its ok baby. I love you too."

The rest of the day was pretty chill. We went to the beach, Max and Tye were pretty peeved that I brought Jake, but the cook think was that Quil and Embry were there too. Jake was super excited. I tried to go surfing, but I never actually stood up.

Max started the BBQ and made enough food for an army, even though it was all gone in the end because we had our 3 heavy eaters. After dinner Quil and Embry started a bonfire, which was nice and warm. They all started to tell spooky stories before Max got a text from Evan saying that he was on his way. "Ok, well this was fun but we are leaving." Jake pulled me by my arm up to my feet. "Yea, we are leaving with them," Kayleigh announced. "Wherever my Nessers goes I go." She added with a wink.

"Wait! Why are you all leaving?" Max asked. "We don't need another run in with criminal cooper." Kayleigh joked. "Wait, so you are leaving because he is coming here? I'll just tell him not to come." Max was pleading.

"Nah, that's ok. Thanks Max I had a blast." I went over and kissed his cheek. Jake led me to the Rabbit, he shut the door and he went to say bye to Quil and Embry. I stood out of the sunroof and yelled "Bye Quily Qu Qu, and Embry Boo Boo!" I plopped back down on the seat and laughed until I had tears in my eyes.

Then I felt one of them open my door and drag me out. Quil whispered in my ear, "If you don't be careful this could be how I finally drag you to your doom!" Then Embry was at my other side and growled in my ear. I just laughed and ran back to the Rabbit.

Once I was back in the Rabbit, Jake floored it. We dropped Kayleigh and Robert off at Kayleigh's house. But I'm not sure they made it in the door. They were practically fucking in the back of the Rabbit. We put them on the curb and they were already all in Kayleigh's pants.

That's partially why Jake floored it again. We were driving around when Jake pulled up at an abandoned park. Right now I am so grateful for being half vampire, because it means I have 2-day periods instead of weeklong periods. He leaned his chair all the way back and pulled me onto his lap. Yep. Definitely lucky.


	11. The Naughty Car

11. The Naughty Car

_JPOV_

I was parked in the empty Fork's Community Park. I had decided that since Nessie saw Kayleigh and Robert basically have sex, that maybe she would be in the mood to mess around in the Rabbit. So I leaned my chair all the way back and pulled her on top of me.

I started by kissing her neck; I licked her collarbone, which totally gave me a hard on. I then moved to her lips again. She made these little teasing nibbles on my lips and then she moved to my neck where she started sucking on the skin right beneath my ear. I let out a moan, and I think it startled her because she ended up bouncing back straight on my hard on.

"Holy fucking shit! What is that?" she asked. "Um, well, Nessie, meet Peter Pan." I decided now would be as good of a time as ever to introduce them. "Peter Pan? Is this a joke?" she sounded a bit upset.

"Well, not exactly. So you know how Peter Pan parties with the Indians? Well, Quil, Embry and I kind of made up names for our… members. But hey! I got the best one. Quil's is Tiger Lilly, and Embry's is Wendy. So, mine is the only masculine one." I tried my best to explain. But she still looked at me like I just told her I had 3 dicks.

"We were watching Peter Pan when we were like 12, and we were also talking about our… members, and we decided to make names for ourselves. Originally I liked machismo, but then we decided that we were going to make a deal and pick 3 names from peter pan. And then whoever had biggest… man was Peter pan, second was Tiger Lilly, and third was Wendy."

I was really grasping at straws. "Thank you for that explanation, do you realize that I now know that you have the biggest… member, followed by Quil and in a close third is Embry?" she asked. Oh my God. They're gunna be pissed.

"Does Peter Pan want to come out and play?" she asked in a super sexy voice. Oh my god. If I weren't already hard, I would be now. She is the only one who ever asked if Peter Pan wants to play, what is she doing?

I can't see past her fucking hair, it's all over the… OH MY! "I've never done this before, so tell me if I'm doing this right." I didn't know what to say. I want this, yes. But, Oh my god. If she's never done this before how the fuck is she so amazing?

"Oh shit. Um… yea… like that… No! No nails, just… unghh… yea… Fuck Nessie!" oh my god, I am totally embarrassing myself. She is putting my head in the loony bin. Her hand is going up and down as if she had lotion with her. It's so smooth… oh shit. No, don't spunk on her hand! Fuck! "Nessie wait, shit! NESSIE!" and I was lost. I fuckin spewed everywhere. It got all over her black shirt, on her hand. "Shit Nessie, I'm sorry." She looks appalled. "I didn't know Peter Pan could spit that much!" and she's fucking laughing. This is why I love her. I can fucking spew all over her, and all she does is make a joke out of it.

"Shit Nessie, how are we going to get you cleaned up, and pass your parents without them knowing?" I asked, more worried that she was going to get in trouble. "The same way Kayleigh and Robert do." Smartass. "And how do they do that?" I ask. Returning the smartass.

She pulls out her cell phone, and all I hear is her side of the conversation. "Kayleigh! I need your help!... oh, sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt… I just…. What? Ok, well, basically I gave… yes Jake, who else? I gave him a hand… yea, that… anyways, we made a mess, and I don't know how to… yea… ok… that's it? Ok, thanks.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked. "Absolutely no help. She says congrats for spunkin it, but next time learn to aim." She responded. Great that helps. "Baby, you have some on your phone… I'm so sorry."

And I expected her to wipe it off on my shirt, or pants or something but no, she licks her phone. The look on her face was hilarious. "Oh my shit! Kayleigh must have never tasted spunk before. She said it tasted like sweet candy shit, or something like that. Oh my fuck! That tasted like… sour milk mixed with… oh my god." Shit shit, shit! What do I say? "I never told you to lick it! Haha! Then I'll make you a deal. Never mind." She doesn't want to hear that. "Are you the only one who gets it?" she looked completely serious.

Does she want this? I kiss her again, and make it a deep sensual kiss. As I kiss her I slide my hand down her side, then down her leg until I get to her knee, where I rub my hand on the top of her knee to the inside of her thigh, then drag my fingers up under her skirt. I feel her writhe under my touch. I get under, what the fuck is this? Is my Nessie wearing a thong? I lift up her skirt. "Nessie? When did you get new lingerie?" I asked. What, did I think she would be wearing banana yellow granny panties?

"When Aunt Alice saw me and you doing some things together." She gave me a lopsided grin that just ripped my heart out of my chest. I put my fingers between her thong and her skin. She took a quick gasp, "Will it hurt?" shit. I don't know. "I'm not sure Nessie. If it does just tell me to stop."

She nodded. I kissed her again, hoping to maybe distract her, I slide one finger in between her folds, and then I rub her clit. She makes low moaning sounds in my ear, and I take that as my cue to go further.

I take my pointer finger and place next to her opening. Oh my god, she is so wet and I haven't even done anything. I put one finger in her. Shit on a stick. I have one finger in my girl. I pull out and stick a second finger in there. "Oh… Jake, yea, right there… mmm." I take it I'm doing everything she wants me to do. I slowly move my fingers in and out of her, and she starts grinding against my fingers when she moans something that sounds like more.

More? More what? I take my fingers out and try three. Fuck, that's a lot of fingers. I don't want to hurt her. I stick to two fingers, but use my thumb to create friction, and immediately she starts moaning my name, and next thing I feel her wet running down my fingers. She moans my name one more time, but this time her back arched, which pushed her breasts even further toward my face, so with one hand I am finger fucking my girl and with the other I am palming her beautiful breasts.

Everything is going great until my phone starts ringing in my pocket. "Ugg! Who is calling you at this ungodly hour?" Good question Nessie. Shit. Edward.


	12. The Jump

12. The Jump

_EPOV_

It's 1:30 am, and my baby has been out with Jacob since 9 am yesterday. I decide that I am going to go for a drive to clear my head. I am tempted to call Jake or Nessie's cell. I'll just trust them to be mature. I'm driving around, and I start to see some pretty shady things, I see kids smoking pot, I see one car shaking like a fucking earthquake is happening IN the car, I see kids drinking.

Control yourself Edward. Jake is responsible, and Nessie knows to be smart. I keep driving until I see what looks to be Jake's Rabbit parked in the dark. I turn off my lights and stay a good 30 feet away from them. _Oh Jake, that feels good. More, maybe harder? Mmm… yea, right there. OH! _

If I thought that vampires were incapable of getting sick I was mistaken. _Why the fuck does Bella want more? Like 3 instead of 2? That's way too many fingers. As far as I know she's a virgin, and I definitely didn't want to deflower her here. Mmm… I love the way she sucks on my… hmm… neck._

Think Edward. Go to Charlie's and grab his gun, no, Jake heals to fast it wouldn't do anything. Call the police and report a mauling? _Jesus Nessie, you're so wet! I don't know if there's anything else I can do. Short of actually having sex, but the condoms I was given are back at your house. _If that motherfucker thinks he's getting any further into my daughter's pants he's seriously mistaken. WHAT TO DO!?

Where the fuck did I put my cell phone? _Come on Jake! It's ok. I promise, it feels good! I like it, faster._ Oh my god. I am going to shoot that motherfucker. I am going to kill him. I need to get out of here. Where the fuck is my phone?! AHA!

_RPOV_

"Who is it?" I asked Jake. "Um, it's your dad."

"Are you going to answer?" please don't. "Put it on speakerphone at least. He's gunna be mad that we are out this late." I suggested. "Hello?" Jake asked innocently. "Jacob Black, get the FUCK off my daughter right now!" I look outside and see my dad standing by the driver's side of the Rabbit. SHIT!

Jake ripped his fingers out of me. Fuck, that hurt. Wait, why the fuck are you opening the door? "Nessie, get in the Volvo. NOW."

"No, daddy, it's not what you think, I'm fine. We were just making out in his car!" I'm trying pointlessly to convince my dad to not kill Jake or me. "Nessie you have 3 seconds before I go daughter beater all over your ass."

Oh shit. He's pissed. He has never threatened me before. "Jake, I love you!" I blurted out last second. "I love you too Nessie."

"Don't fucking talk to my daughter. Jake, you go home. Never come around the house anymore. Never think about her again. Never call, never visit, she is 100% out of your life. Goodbye" And he just slammed the door on Jake.

I want to get out of the car and run to Jake. So I do. I open the door and run to Jake. "JAKE! Jake!" it was pointless, my dad is faster than me and he caught me.

"Renesme get your ass back in the car! I will call Emmett right now and have him strap you down. Renesme, you have truly disappointed me this evening. I thought you were a good girl. You were my little girl and now you are acting like some cheap slut." That stung.

I know we should have been home earlier. But now that he's here, he might as well get it out of his system. "How am I ever supposed to trust you again? Are you sure you didn't ask Evan to have sex with you?" That was way too many steps over the line. I looked around and knew there was only one thing I could do. I open the door and fling myself to the ground.

"Dr. Cullen should be here momentarily." A nurse said. What happened? Where am I? These are not my sheets. I'm almost afraid to open my eyes. The last thing I remember is Dad accusing me of asking Evan to rape me.

What did I do? Did I do this or did he? "Her vitals don't look too good. She's fading fast." One nurse said. "She's lost too much blood." Another nurse said. "Dr. Cullen is just around the corner Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, I think your wife is in the hall looking for you." "Thank you" Dad, he's here. I want mom in here. "Nessie!" Mom yelled. "Oh my baby! What happened? Edward what happened?"

"We should step outside, Carlisle will be here any second." He sounds upset still. Did I ruin his Volvo?

"Oh shit. Fuck. What are her stats?" Grandpa. He's here! "70 over 30 pulse is about 27. Sir, it's a miracle she's alive." The nurse answered. "Have we transfused her with blood?" he asked. "Yes sir, but she keeps bleeding it out of her system. Her head wound was the worst, so we tried to contain it, but now everywhere else where she was run over is failing."

The nurse replied. SMACK. I hear a huge punch, like someone punched the wall in. "Trudy, please forgive me. I need a moment." Oh no. Grandpa punched the wall. I am going to open my eyes. I can't put him through this. Why aren't my eyes opening? What the Fuck. Fine I'll scream.

"Muhmm" that's all I managed. "DOCTOR! She moaned, she's trying to say something." The nurse calls. Grandpa comes to my side and grabs my hand, which hurts a lot. "I…. m… sorr…y" is all I manage before the darkness just takes over.


	13. The Hospital

13. The Hospital

_JPOV_

Edward told me to go home. My home is wherever Nessie is. I follow them, and I see him using elaborate arm movements. He should be mad at me! Not Nessie. I see his throw his hands up in the air, and the next thing I know is the passenger door opening and Nessie jump out.

Then, the most horrible sound in the world. _THUMP THUMP._

"NESSIE!" Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Oh my God. If there is a God please let her be all right. Fuck! I just ran over the love of my life trying to save her from her father.

I pull over immediately, and run to cradle my love. I ran over her legs, and that's all. Thank God. But, why is she bleeding profusely from her head? What the fuck is falling down my face? I realize I'm crying. She is bleeding. Edward comes out from his car. "What the Fuck are you still doing here?" he asks.

He is way too calm for this. "EDWARD YOUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? CALL 911!" He pulls out his cell phone and calls Carlisle. "Meet us at the hospital ASAP." He turned to me "Give me my daughter." I don't want to.

"No! Where is the Ambulance?" I screech. "There is none. I can run faster." I hand her to Edward. I kiss her first, for what may be the last time. He's off running. I get in my car and rush to the hospital.

I get to the E.R and Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper are all in the waiting room. Carlisle is in the room doing his doctor thing. "Jake!" Bella yells and runs into my arms. She starts shaking as if she was crying, but no moisture is coming from her eyes.

"Edward, listen to me. I'm sorry! You have to know we weren't having sex! I promise!" He just looked into the window to watch his daughter get poked and prodded. "Jake, please don't anger him anymore. It is taking almost all of my strength to keep him calm." Jasper pleaded.

The nurse said something to Carlisle; he turned around, pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. The next thing I know, Dr. Cullen punched a hole straight through the wall.

That can't be good. He comes out and hugs Edward. He throws himself into a bear hug. I notice the stress of Jasper's face. Edward starts crying. Full blown crying. Tears and all. He collapsed to the floor. Crying. Screaming profanities. "My baby. This is my entire fault! I accused her of something that I should be condemned to hell for." Edward is blaming himself for all of this.

"Edward what did you say to her to make her jump out of the car?" Bella asks, trying to sound calm. "Edward?" "I told her I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who asked Evan Cooper to have sex with her." Bella walked straight to him and slapped him across the face. He just looked down.

_EPOV_

Bella came over and slapped me straight across the face. It's not like I don't deserve worse. My daughter is dyeing because of something stupid I said in a fit of anger. Bella throws her arms around me. I hug her and cry. My baby, my pride and joy, one of the most important things in the world that keeps me living is in the other room bleeding to death.

Carlisle went back into the room to administer some sort of treatment for Nessie. He thinks my baby is going to die. I look to Jake. I hate him, yet at the same time, Nessie is his only reason to live. If someone wants her to live most it's him.

He looks at me, nods, and walks into the room with Carlisle and Nessie. He wipes her forehead of the blood, cleans her up, takes her delicate face in his hands and places the smallest, simplest, most breath-taking kiss.

I'm not one for fairytales but this is my only hope. He puts his head between her breasts and kisses where her heart should be. Then he takes her head and kisses her forehead, then one last kiss on her lips.

In that same second Nessie's eyes flutter open and she reaches her hand up to stroke his cheek. Carlisle's eyes light up, and he checks her vitals, he runs out of the room and comes back with 3 packages of blood in his arms and immediately beings putting needles in her arms and filling her with blood. He stitches the gash in her head; he sets her bones, and puts them in as cast. Within 2 hours we went from thinking my baby was dead, to her blowing a kiss to me and her mother.

"Congratulations. Nessie will be ok, for now. Edward, you were extremely lucky. It seemed she was dyeing not only from blood loss, but she showed me that she decided to give up because she saw the hate in your eyes. Don't ever lose faith in your baby ever again." Carlisle scolded me. I hugged him, and ran into the room where my baby was resting. I climbed into the bed with her and held her the rest of the night, until she woke the next morning wanting Jake to join her on the other side.

Must have been some sight seeing my 5'6 baby girl in between her 6'7 boyfriend and her 6'2 dad. She was protected to say the least.

"She can leave in about 4 to 6 days. We will keep an eye on her. But the only cure I can recommend most is some love. Renesme may look 16, but she is 4 years old, and needs the exact same thing a 4 year old needs. Constant attention, love and support. I will discharge her in about 5 days." I turn and kiss my baby's forehead before leaving to turn to kiss my wife.

4 days later we got to bring Nessie back home. Carlisle's orders were to make sure she gets plenty of rest and doesn't do anything that would excite her or make her angry.

"She still has bleeding wounds, if her blood pressure gets too high she could bleed internally. So just make sure she stays at a relatively happy mood." He informed me. I drove the Volvo back to the house with Bella in the front seat, Nessie behind Bella and Jake behind me.

Although it was Jake who caused this whole commotion I am feeling grateful for the effect he has on my daughter. _Edward, I'm really sorry for everything, but you have to know I love your daughter, and I would never do anything she didn't want. _Jake thought. I figured I wouldn't answer because I didn't feel like arguing with him right now.

The last thing I need is for Nessie to get angry. We pull up at the house and notice an unfamiliar car sitting in the driveway. _Robert, she's here! I hope she's ok, and I hope that it's ok we're here._ Ahh, Kayleigh. I'm glad that Nessie has made friends.

"Nessie?" I asked, more trying to get her attention. "Yes daddy?" See, how could I ever be mad at such an angel when she responds to me like that? "It looks like you have some visitors. I just want you to be careful ok?" I explained.

"Ok daddy." I think my heart breaks minimally every time she calls me daddy. _Should I stay, or do you want me to leave? _Jake questioned. "I think you should stay." I replied. "Jake, I would like it if you stayed." Nessie answered.

I get out of the car and open the door for Bella and Nessie at the same time. Jake is already around the car grabbing her arm to stabilize her. _Oh my god! What happened to her? Poor Nessers!_ Kayleigh thought.


	14. The Prom

14. The Prom

_RPOV_

"Nessers! How are you feeling?" Kayleigh ran towards me with flowers in one hand and a card in the other. "I'm doing good. I feel much better thank you! How are you?" I ask taking the flowers and the card.

I feel really bad. My family may be meticulous, but they forgot to bring me a new outfit, so I am greeting my best friend in a black shirt that now looks maroon because of all the blood, and broken boots. I look like a homeless person. Aunt Alice is going to shit her pants. "I'm fine! We've missed you a lot!" She said as she was reaching for a hug. I let go of Jake and gave her a hug. But then I felt something different.

Robert had never really spoken to me until now. "We're really glad you're ok. Kayleigh was a mess all week." He said while pulling me into a hug. "Haha, why were you a mess?" I asked. I went back to Jake.

I was starting to feel a bit dizzy so I leaned on him. "I was so worried that you weren't going to be okay. The only thing Emmett said was that you were hurt really bad, and that you were still recovering, you should be fine, but that they were still worried. Nessie, if you ever once think you aren't loved, let me vouch for Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. They looked so worried. Rosalie looked like she was going to be sick, Alice looked completely sad, and then Emmett looked like he had been crying. And then he said that he was worried that you weren't going to make it and he shut the door. So that's why I freaked out!" Holy shit Kayleigh, take a dam breath!

"Well, I'm fine, but actually would you mind taking this shin-dig inside? I think I should say hi to my family." I asked. Not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to break down crying in front of her. I needed to see Uncle Em.

"Of course!" she said. I walked inside. Jake was being awfully quiet, and I didn't really like it. I opened the door and they had balloons inside and a "Welcome Home Nessie" sign. I went in and the first person to find me was Grandma Esme. I gave her a big hug while she whispered, "We will always love you baby! We've missed you. The house is a little duller when you aren't here." Ok, thanks grandma, I haven't even gotten to everyone and I'm already crying.

Next I hug Aunt Rosalie. "Baby, baby, baby, we missed you so much. But, you know, I think we are going to need to re-do your mani and pedi." I laugh because I know she is trying to make me smile. And standing next to her is my big bear Uncle Emmett.

He picks me up into a hug and puts his face into my neck. He kisses my neck and then my forehead. "Nessie, you know, you've got some making up to do! I haven't been able to cracks jokes in a week. Get ready!" I laugh, but he looked really sad. Next in the receiving line is Uncle Jasper.

"Nessie, what did I tell you about advice? I'm here. I still am. But baby, the house is so different without you. We really missed you love." Why, just why does everyone try to make me cry right when I get home?

"I missed you too. I love you." I said. "I love you too." Then next is Aunt Alice, who looks like she is trying not to cry. I know she missed me, but I took it as my opportunity to crack a joke, "I know, I know, I look like crap, I promise once I finish hugging everyone you can fix me up." She giggles, which lifts a burden off my shoulder.

"You know it Nessie. I've had to paint Emmett's toes because my model wasn't here." I didn't believe it until I looked at Uncle Emmett's toes. They were hot pink. "Uncle Em, that's a good color for you!" I joke. "Ya think? I think it matches my skin tone." He replied without missing a beat.

But finally, the most important person I have to thank is Grandpa Carlisle. "Grandpa, thank you so much for doing everything you did to save me. I love you so much." He started to bite his fist, looking like he was trying not to cry. "Nessie, please, whatever you do, don't ever do THAT again. I've never lost my temper like that before. I was so worried about you." And that statement brought on a new round of tears.

"I promise." I was feeling bad for Kayleigh and Robert standing in the corner for this little cry fest we were having. "Aunt Rose, would you like to help Aunt Alice in doing Kayleigh and my nails?" I asked, figuring Kayleigh wouldn't mind. "Of course baby!" she sounded excited.

"I'm gunna play some Wii with Em and Jake ok?" Robert more told Kayleigh. "Of course." I like that Robert gets along with my family. So Kayleigh and I walk up the stairs to Aunt Alice's room. We sit in the chairs she already has set up for us.

"Baby, we are going to go full blown spa day. You deserve it." Aunt Alice said. That made me excited. I could use a massage. "And I'm just here with my guest pass." Kayleigh joked.

Aunt Rose put cucumbers on Kayleigh and my eyes and put some green goop on my face. Aunt Alice went and turned on some Cobra Starship, so to say the least Kay and I were happy campers.

They painted our toes, played with our hair, but while Aunt Alice was giving me my massage on her massage table, thanks to Costco, I heard someone kneel on the floor, but then I felt a kiss on my lips, which seemed like a difficult task because I have the headrest around my face.

I felt a small kiss, and I knew it was Jake, but to be funny I blurted out "Wow Aunt Alice! Is that a new special treatment?" I started laughing but she smacked my ass. I looked up and there was my ray of sunshine staring back at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"When you're done with the estrogen day, come downstairs." He said. I just nodded and gave him one more kiss before Aunt Rose grabbed his shirt and said, "Now the estrogen level is off because Mr. testosterone interfered!" All of the girls started laughing, but he just stuck his tongue out at Aunt Rose, but it was hott, and it look every cell in my body not to jump off the table and go bite that tongue of his.

When I finally got a pat on the back, Aunt Alice told me to go to the bathroom and change into the clothes she had pulled out for me.

I took one look at the dress in front of me before I went back out and said, "Um, Aunt Alice, this is a dress. Shouldn't I wear something a bit more? I don' t know. Modest? Comfortable?" She just laughed at me and said, "Put it on." I complied.

I put on this spaghetti strap, red A-line dress with a black silk tie in the back. Accompanied with a pair of black heels, a black sweater, and a gold clutch. I come out feeling like a million bucks.

I walk down stairs and my daddy takes one look at me and says, "Alice, it's a date, not the fucking Academy Awards." A date? I am so confused, but then I see Jake in a black tux and I feel like I turned into goo. He looks so good, but then I realize that Robert is in a similar tux next to him. And then look at the stairs to see Kayleigh wearing a beautiful teal dress that brings out her eyes.

She looks so pretty, and by the look on Robert's face, it doesn't look like that dress is going to stay on long. Then my dad cleared his throat and said "Well yours better." Jake and I started laughing, I knew why I was laughing, but why was Jake?

We went outside and saw a stretch limo out front, I looked at my dad, and he gave me a hug, and said, "Behave, if I have to call Grandpa Charlie to put a bible between you and Jake I will." I just laughed, Jake opened the door of the limo and I hear a clusterfuck of "NESSIE!"

It scared the shit out of me that I slipped, but Jake caught me. It probably looked like something straight out of a movie, because I was in a dip position, and then he kissed me. I stood back up, and got in to see everyone in similar attire, and with a date. Then Jake put a towel on the ground, got on one knee and took my hand to slide a corsage on my wrist while asking, "Renesme Carlie Cullen, will you be my date to prom?"

I probably just ruined my make-up. I felt a tear come from my eyes, and I said, "Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else." He got up and wrapped his arm around my waist and put his other hand on my face and kissed me, I mean really kissed me for the first time in a week.

_JPOV_

I was waiting downstairs all day for the girls to be finished with their spa day. I had brought a the suit I wore to Harry Clearwater's funeral, but when I took it out Edward shook his head and led me to the bathroom where he showed me a tux that he wanted me to wear instead.

"Thanks Edward." I said. "Nothing is too good for my baby girl, but Jake, please. Let's not repeat last weekend." _Do you mean the car scene or the hospital scene?_ I didn't really want to say it out loud, because I was hoping maybe he was thinking I was thinking it to myself.

"Both. Fine, kiss her, hug her, dance with her, but if your hands go anywhere they shouldn't I will personally put handcuffs on your hands so you can't ever touch her again." _So the scary vampire comes out as Daddy Cullen?_ He laughed, "Yes, from scary vamps to Daddy Cullen. I'm not afraid to follow through with a threat. Please Jake, make sure she's safe." _Will do Daddy Cullen. _

I walk out and Robert is wearing the same tux as I am, but his hair is in his classic bouffant, while I just spiked mine. But the second I start to think about actually doing something more with my hair I hear heels clicking on the staircase. I look up and see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

I went weak at the knees and wanted to run up to her and kiss her so hard. She came to stand by my and I kissed her, but then I saw a flash of white light I realized Bella had taken our picture.

Then I heard a second click of heels on the stairs, and saw Kayleigh waking down the stairs. Wow. Kayleigh's usual jeans and band t-shirt ensemble was replaced by a teal dress that really brought out her eyes. She looked pretty.

Then I looked at the star struck man next to me. Man, his pants aren't gunna be staying on long. Then Edward cleared his throat and said "Well yours better." I started laughing, but then I heard Nessie laugh, and I was confused, because I didn't think she could read my mind.

Then we walked to the door and Nessie saw the limo, her face was priceless. She looked so confused. She turned to Edward and he said, "Behave, if I have to call Grandpa Charlie to put a bible between you and Jake I will." I laughed, but then I opened the door of the limo and heard a clusterfuck of "NESSIE!" It scared the shit out of her and she slipped, but I caught her.

It probably looked like something straight out of a movie, because I caught her in a dip position, and then kissed her. I had been planning this for some time now, so I put a towel on the ground, got on one knee and took her hand to slide a corsage on her wrist while asking, "Renesme Carlie Cullen, will you be my date to prom?" She started tearing up, which scared me.

What if she didn't want to go? But then she said, "Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else." I got up and wrapped my arm around her waist and put my other hand on her face and kissed her, I mean really kissed her for the first time in a week. Edward cleared his throat and gave me a pat on the back and kissed Nessie's forehead.

We then climbed into the limo with everyone else. The driver took off, and within a matter of minutes we were at the hotel where their prom was being held. I took Nessie out to the dance floor and started dancing with her. I was spinning her around like the princess she is. I don't think I had seen her so happy in a long time. But then she turned to look at me and said, "Jake I am really sorry for last weekend. I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble."

I took all I had not to smack her for thinking such silly things. "Nessie, I was fine. I was just worried about you. Please promise me that no matter what your dad may say to you, or anyone for that matter, that you won't go throwing yourself out of cars."

She looked sheepish, so instead of waiting for an answer I scooped her into my arms and kissed her. I started slow, but then she parted my lips with her tongue, and took my top lip into her mouth and I took her bottom lip into mine and wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her hands in my hair.

"Hey! Quit suckin' face! Save that for the after party!" Kayleigh yelled. Robert grabbed Nessie from me and started twirling her around the dance floor so I grabbed Kayleigh and followed. We danced together for about 15 minutes before Nessie grabbed for me and we did this whole cheesy four-partnered dance, which was more of just a sway in the center. And that's how we danced for the rest of the dance.


	15. The After Party

15. The After Party

_EPOV_

While the kids are dancing at their prom, Alice is here setting up for the after party. She has purple and red strobe lights shinning and music blaring from the speakers. Before the kids got here, I took Bella in my arms and started dancing with her.

"Does this feel familiar?" I asked her, with a wink. "Yes, except I am missing my boot." She started laughing. "You know, that boot was quite sexy, I remember trying to figure out ways to get underneath it. But then, that wasn't the only thing I was trying to get underneath." I gave her a wink, and I knew that if she were still human she would have blushed.

We kept dancing before Alice called me over and told me, "Whatever Nessie wants to do tonight, let her do him. IT! I mean it!" she stumbled. "Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked. A little afraid of her answer.

_There are going to be 65 high school sophomores and juniors, and maybe even some seniors. You can't be Daddy Cullen for too long. People have a mind of their own, and they are going to want to do whatever they want to do. Including having sex in the front bathroom. _ "Well that's just not going to happen. Not on my watch. And are you trying to tell me that Nessie was going to have sex in the front bathroom?" I asked. _No, but I saw somebody having sex in there. Nessie was somewhere else._ "So you see her having sex tonight?"

I wanted to buy a chastity belt right now. Where would I get one? _I see her having sex tonight, but she wants it, and really Edward, she's ready. She'll be smart about it. _"Alice, that's not gunna happen. I am not letting my daughter lose her virginity at a prom after party AT HER OWN HOUSE!"

_Get your manties out of a twist Edward; she's a woman now. She's a teenager, wanting to experience life, and you are being a bit of a hypocrite right now. You know that she is around the same age that I was when I lost my virginity to Jasper. _Another thing I don't want to be thinking about, I don't care. I don't want my daughter to have sex. Ever would be preferable, but especially not tonight.

_Dude! We are so fucked uuup! Pass it here. I wanna toke!_ If that's Jake I'm going to kick his ass. "_Jake. My dad is going to fucking kill me. I've never been drunk before. And fuck me. I am now! GAHH!_" Nessie has finally lost her innocence.

My baby isn't a baby anymore. "_Nessie come here! Breathe out, and I'm going to breathe this into your mouth. Ready? Now. Ok, did you suck it in?" _How could I trust Jake with my daughter, he just got her high and drunk. "Edward, no, you will not get mad at him. This is high school. Leave them be. Let them make their own mistakes." Alice probably saw me killing Jake.

The limo is here. Holy shit, I can smell the pot from here. There are like 14 cars following them. "DADDY! Hiya daddy! I had so much fun, did you know that I can…" "Nessie, Shh… you're ok." Jake was trying to get her to not say what I can hear her thinking.

_RPOV_

We were dancing, and then we wanted to leave, so we had the limo driver just tool around the block, but Max pulled out something called Mikes Hard Lemonade. I thought it was lemonade, so I chugged it because I was thirsty. It burnt going down.

"Haha! Baby, that is alcohol, and you just chugged two of them!" No wonder I don't feel my leg throbbing anymore. Then Tye pulled out something that they were smoking like a cigarette, so I looked over to Kayleigh and Rob, who were just sharing some saliva along with some Mike's. Jake taps me on the shoulder and tells me to breathe out and suck in whatever he is going to breathe into my mouth.

I breathed out everything in my lungs, and then I sucked I what he had, it burned my throat, I breathed it out, and then started coughing. Wow, now I was light headed too.

"Yea! Nessie's not a pot virgin anymore!" Max yelled. I chugged another Mike's and Jake took the bottle from me and said, "Nessie, maybe you should take it easy on those." But they were good. And whatever Jake breathed into me, I didn't mind that either.

It gave me a funny feeling, and I was seeing colors, it was fun! "Jake, do the breathing thing again!" I asked him. "Are you sure Nessie?" he asked all concerned. "Yea. Now." He took a deeper breath of it and breathed it into my mouth again, but this time I just kept kissing him and breathed the smoke back into his mouth.

We finally pulled into the driveway, and then everybody got out. I saw my dad, and I think I said something to him, but Jake stopped me before I said anything. So I took Jake inside and started dirty dancing with him. At the dance I just danced with him like I had seen in those movies, where they had their hands connected, almost like a ballroom dance, but here, with Cobra Starship playing, fuck, I just wanted to shake my hips and let loose.

Jake was behind me, and I just started grinding my hips. He grabbed my hips and started moving with me to the music. Then I turned around and straddled his leg and started grinding on his leg.

Everybody else seemed to be doing the same thing, but before I knew it, I had Kayleigh grinding behind me, and Rob behind her. We were making a train, and it was fun! Everybody was dancing, but then I felt something hard in Jake's pants, and it reminded me of last weekend when I felt the same thing.

"Somebody's a little excited." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my ass and pushed me up further on him. " You have no idea." He whispered back. We were still grinding to the music, but then we started kissing, and right then I got really hot and I wanted to take off all of my clothes.

I turned around and started dancing with Kayleigh, and Jake was behind me and had my hips in his hands. Jake put his head down on my shoulder, which must have taken some serious bending over. But we danced like that until Uncle Jasper came over to me and told me they needed to speak to me in the kitchen. I had been feeling a tingling sensation in between my legs, but the second he grabbed my arm it went away.

As I walked away I saw Kayleigh grinding on Robert, but Jake grinding behind her. I walked into the kitchen, and saw my dad looking at me. "Renesme, I need you to be careful." I just stared at him. _What are you talking about? I was just dancing. _"It's not just that. I see how you're dancing, and I don't like it. Dance like a lady."

_But Kayleigh is dancing like that, and so is everyone else. _I was tired of arguing with my dad. So I turned to walk away when I walked straight into Uncle Emmett's chest. "Nessie I need you to take this." He held out a little pink pill, and I had no idea what it was. It wasn't the pain medication I was taking or the medication for the blood transfusion.

"What is it?" I asked. "Your Aunt bought this for you, and I need you to start taking them now. It is birth control." He explained. "HAHAHA! Dad! It's just dancing!" I laughed at him. But I took it anyways. Then I saw Robert and Kayleigh walk upstairs into the bathroom, and I knew what they were doing.

I just wish that for once I could let go like her. I'm jealous of Kayleigh's freedom. "Well, that's why I wanted you to take this. I am not going to be able to keep you from Jake, so, please just be careful." What was my dad talking about? I walked out of the kitchen and went to find Jake.

I started dancing with him when he whispered in my ear, "Want to go up to the guest room?" I felt myself get butterflies, was my dad talking about me having sex with Jake? Did he really just approve of me having sex with Jake? I held Jake's hand as he pulled me up into the guest room upstairs.

He picked me up at the top of the stairs and started kissing me. He somehow opened the door with me in his arms, while still kissing me. He closed the door, and locked it. He walked over to the bed and laid me down in the middle and took off his shirt.


	16. The First Time

16. The First Time

_RPOV_

He climbed back on top of me, and started kissing me, but he was also palming my breasts. He put his hand down on my stomach and was rubbing my side with his hands. I stopped kissing him and nodded. I figured he was asking me if he could take off my dress.

He pulled the dress over my head and grunted when he saw me in my red lace bra with matching red lace boy shorts. He began moving up and down on top of me while rubbing in between my legs. He kissed my lips again before trailing down. He kissed my breast. I reached behind me trying to unclasp it. He grabbed my hands and looked at me. "Jake will you unclasp it for me?" I asked.

He looked shocked. He rolled me on top of him and he unclasped my bra. He took my breasts in both of his hands and I started grinding on his stomach as he began sucking on my breasts. I bent down and kissed him and moved my hands to his belt buckle. I started to undo his belt when he caught my hand. "Nessie, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I could tell he wanted it, but he didn't want to move to fast for me. I wanted to loose control. I wanted to feel him inside me again.

"Yes Jake. I want you, I want you to have me, and I want to make you happy." I replied. He let go of my hands and I undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I started to pull them down when he turned us again so he was on top of me. He was kissing me but knelt to take off his pants.

"Nessie, are we fooling around or did you want to have sex?" He sounded truly concerned. I just laughed and said, "It's prom. Isn't sex what most people do after prom? I mean, I know most couples do it in the Jacuzzi, or they get a hotel room, but I think this is as good as any other option" Then I winked at him and he laughed. He took off his pants, but put something in his hand.

He started kissing my neck and rubbing up against me again. I tried to reach down with my hands to push down his boxers, but I couldn't reach. I bent my knees and pushed them down with my toes. He knelt again to take of his boxers, but once he threw them on the floor he grabbed my panties and started to slide them down.

Once he got them all the way off he put his hand on my folds, and then stuck his middle finger right next to my opening. He kissed my lips again and stuck his finger in me. I gasped out of shock and started grinding against his fingers. He kissed my nose and went further down, kissing my stomach and then kissing the inside of each of my thighs. Then he kissed my fold before kneeling again and putting a condom on his dick. I know this sounds funny, but I gasped when I saw "Peter Pan". Jake looked at me and then started laughing.

"Jake, I really didn't know you were so… umm… yea… you didn't feel _that_ big when I gave you the hand job." He laughed again, and said, "I can stop if you want." NO! That's the last thing I want. I want him to make me forget my name; I want to scream his name while he pushes inside of me.

I shook my head. He finished putting the condom on Peter Pan. Then he grabbed his t-shirt and put it under my butt. I looked at him questioningly, he said, "You are a virgin, you might bleed after." I didn't know that. "Does it hurt the first time?" I asked. I figured it would hurt a little more now that I've seen Peter Pan.

"It hurts a little is what I've been told. But I don't know for sure." He answered. At least he was being honest. I shook my head and he whispered in my ear, "I can stop whenever you want me to." I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nudged his knee in between mine like he was trying to open my legs. Hell, what was I thinking, of course he was. Haha.

He bent his head down and took one hand and guided Peter to my opening. He put the tip right next to my opening. He thrust once, and I couldn't help but scream. "Fuck! Shit! Oh my god! Slower!" he went slower but I told him, "Wait, just wait there for a second. I need a minute." He sort of made a chuckle sound. "Nessie, I know it hurts, but I need to get further if you want to get used to it." I put my hand down to where his dick was in me. I felt how much of him was in me, and I almost wanted to laugh at myself. It was like he only had the tip in.

I nodded, and he went further, but we went slowly thankfully. He was half way in and he stopped. Then I nodded again and he started moving in and out of me slowly. He put his head next to my ear on my shoulder and moaned, "Nessie, I love you. You are perfect." I was too caught up to respond to him. I just kept moaning.

I heard myself, and I wanted to sound sexier, so I made it lower and faster. All of a sudden I felt my back arch and felt Jake start to pull back so I grabbed his hips and trust him all the way into me. Right as he moaned, "Shit Nessie." I came. I yelled his name and held onto him like I was riding a bull.

"Faster Jake, Please! Come on!" He looked hesitant, but he responded by going faster, and in that instant he came all over me. I was so in the moment it didn't even phase me. He tried to get off of me, but I held onto him so I was on top of him.

I grabbed the headboard to stabilize me, and then I began to grind right there on top of him. He grabbed my hips and moved me in circles around him. I started feeling like I was going to come again. I started to move faster before Jake threw me off of him and climbed on top of me again. He started moving faster, and I came at the same time he did. Then he collapsed on top of me. We were both panting and I felt so happy words could not explain.

He knelt again and turned on the light. "Oh my god! Nessie are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, why? Babe, what's wrong?" he shook his head and put his hands in his hair. "Babe, you have bruises all over your neck and your lips are swollen." He said. He was beating himself up over this.

"Jake I am perfectly fine. I'm not hurt. I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected." I said. He kissed my lips again, and took his shirt and cleaned my stomach and the blood coming from my vagina. He was taking care of me. It was so sweet. I looked at the clock and it was 1:15 am. We had been in here for 45 minutes.

We put our clothes back on and went downstairs to see how many people were still downstairs. I needed to find Kayleigh, because boy, did I have a story for her!


	17. The Break

17. The Break

_JPOV_

I just had sex with the love of my life. When I had sex with Leah, it was more of a sympathy fuck. But this… I made love, I didn't fuck her. I wanted to make it as pleasurable for her as it was for me. But when she took control, I wanted to praise the gods!

It was perfect. We were so happy. I probably had a really stupid grin on my face, but I didn't care. As we were walking down stairs I noticed that it looked like nobody had left. We went downstairs and started dancing again.

But right as we started getting into it Kayleigh and Robert came downstairs. Kayleigh looked like she had been crying and Robert looked stressed out of his mind. I don't think Nessie noticed. I told her I was going to go get something to drink so she kept dancing by herself. I grabbed Rob's arm and took him to the kitchen.

"Dude, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him. He was avoiding looking at me. "The condom broke sometime when we were having sex." He answered. Shit. He was freaking out. He looked so frazzled I felt bad for him.

"Where's Kayleigh?" I asked. "I don't know. She might by trying to find Nessie." He was seriously shitting himself. I told him to stay in the kitchen. I ran to find Nessie and Kayleigh. Nessie was holding Kayleigh in her arms. Kayleigh was crying.

But all of a sudden I see Nessie fall down and an unconscious Kayleigh. I pushed through the crowds of people and picked Kayleigh up. "Nessie, go get Carlisle." I told her. She ran out and I carried Kayleigh to the kitchen. "Rob, move everything out of the way!" I demanded. I laid her on the island and waited for Carlisle to come and check her out.

"Alright. What happened?" Carlisle asked once he got downstairs. "Well, we were having sex and the condom broke sometime during it, and now she's afraid she's gunna get pregnant." Rob explained. Kayleigh slowly started to come around. "Where's Nessie?" Kayleigh asked. "I'm right here Kay." Nessie responded.

Kayleigh jumped up like someone or something bit her. She ran straight to the trashcan, Nessie followed her and held her hair while she threw up. "Robert, are you okay to drive her home?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir. Is she going to be ok?" he asked. He was really worried. Carlisle handed him a card with tomorrow's date and a time on it. "Bring her by my office tomorrow. I will check to make sure. But right now she needs sleep." Carlisle explained.

I carried Kayleigh to the car while Nessie grabbed her stuff. Robert went and got the car and pulled it up front. "Dude, call me if you need anything. Anything at all." I told him.

"Thanks for everything man." He said as he drove off. I put my arm around Nessie and walked back in. Things were starting to die down, and people were slowing leaving. Finally by 3 am everyone was gone. Edward came down stairs looking really upset. He started cleaning up and went home.


	18. The Let Down

18. The Let Down

_BPOV_

Edward was walking around nervous as a football player on Super Bowl Sunday. I didn't like it. I tried to get him to sit down and calm down. I went over to him and started playing with his hair. He turned to me and I kissed him, but his kiss scared me.

It was filled with stress and worry. I looked to Jasper and he just shrugged. "Bella love, I'm fine." He said. I left it at that. I went down stairs because I was going to grab a set of cards to play, and as I left I heard Nessie scream Jake's name. I went to the door to open it to make sure she wasn't hurt, and when I open the door, I see my baby having sex with Jacob.

I had to gain some control before I went over there and personally castrated this boy. This is why Edward was so nervous. He knew what his daughter was doing. But why wasn't he doing anything about it? I stormed back into the room and let him have it. "YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET JACOB TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE?!" I was screaming at him.

I went over to him. I needed to make him snap out of it. I was going to smack that man of mine silly until he realized what he was letting happen. On my way over there Emmett stood up and grabbed my arm and made me sit in the chair, I was pushing him with all my might. It was useless; he turned around and sat on me.

Making me stay still. I was hitting him, and scratching him, but it wasn't doing anything. I stopped and finally broke down crying. Alice went over and was rubbing Edward's arm. She was comforting him. Jasper was visibly in pain with all the emotions flying around him.

I hugged Emmett's back and just tried to think of something else. Plenty of time has passed, but nobody was counting. The only thing to tell time had past was when Nessie ran into the room demanding Carlisle go downstairs. Edward knew what was happening because he fell to the floor looking like he was in pain.

The only other time I had seen him like this was when Jane was inflicting pain on him. "Edward! What is it?" I asked him. "Oh no! Shit!" Alice said, sounding defeated. Slice never cusses. What is this about? "Kayleigh is pregnant." Edward told me. "She is for sure, or she thinks she is?" I asked. "She is." Alice said.

"This is why she should have never slept with Jake. Now she is going to see what happens and break his heart." Edward said. Something is seriously wrong for Edward to be caring about Jake this much.

"Alice, what else do you see?" he asked. "Well, she doesn't have a father, and her mother isn't around much, but she was raised catholic. She doesn't want an abortion so she's going to have the baby. Robert proposes to her, and they have the baby together. But that's all I can see right now." Alice said. Oh lord. This is terrible. I hate the thought of all of this. And to think, tonight, it could have been Renesme. She could have been the one to get pregnant.

Right then Nessie walked into the room. "Nessie, we need to talk to you." I said. I tried as hard as I could to not bring up the anger in my voice.

"Renesme. You are a woman. Your body is built so that you can have children. You need to be careful. Nessie, I know what you did with Jake tonight. But I think you need to know the consequences of your actions." I was trying to stay calm. "Mom! We were careful! Every other teenager has been doing it, and so far nothing has happened. I bet Kayleigh will be fine. Mom, I'm fine." How do I tell her without breaking her?

"Renesme, stop acting like a child. If you want to do adult things, you will be treated like an adult. Kayleigh is pregnant. And you just might be next if you don't be careful." Edward snapped at her. "Renesme, you are doing very mature things, and I'm not sure it is at your maturity level let. You need to be careful of what you do before you become the next slut of Forks High School."

That was harsh. But maybe needed to be said. Nessie ran out of the room, but if she can't handle being talked to like an adult, she shouldn't be acting like one.

_RPOV_

This was the second time in a week that my dad has implicated that I am a slut. I am sick and tired of this. I am not a slut I slept with the man I love. "Whoa whoa whoa. Babe what's wrong?" Jake asked. I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted everyone to leave me alone, because I'm sure nobody loves me. Jake may think he loves me, but its just lust. He'll get over it.

"Bye Jake." "Bye? Nessie? What's going on? Please don't leave! Please! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" I couldn't stand watching him cry. "Nessie, whatever is going on, I promise, I'm here for you! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Jake, I have to. If you loved me you'd let me go." He just looked at me. I knew he was going to follow me.

"Renesme, go to your room. You aren't going anywhere, I will come talk to you when I finish talking to Jacob." My dad told me. _Dad, by what you said in the other room I am not a child anymore. I don't have to go to my room._ "EMMETT!" my dad yelled. Uncle Emmett was in there in less than a second and threw me over his shoulder and ran me to my room.

"Nessie, it would be a whole lot easier if you would just stay here. It's almost 5 in the morning. Go to sleep, and stay here. We'll find you. Please." Uncle Emmett looked like he was pained about doing this. "Okay." I gave up. I didn't want to fight with Uncle Em. He looked like he didn't like this anymore than I did.

"Nessie, why did you do it?" he asked. Well, Uncle Emmett, when two people fall in love, they have sex. Most people do it to procreate, but ya know, I love him, he loves me, and we wanted to.

"I don't know. A lot of my friends had done it, and I love Jake and he loves me." Was what I decided to say. "You know, you don't always have to do what other people do. You are unique, act like it. I miss the old Nessie. The one who would come over to me during the middle of one of my video games just to sit on my lap, or when you would come and talk to me because you felt like it. What happened to her?" His questions hurt.

They almost hurt more than the crazy things dad accused me of. "Uncle Em, it's still me. I just… I just found love. I'm sorry you miss the little things. I promise I will give it a conscious effort to try and bring them back." He smiled a little, and I knew this battle was over. I climbed into his lap and hugged his neck. I felt him loosen up, and I knew this is what he missed.

"You know Nessie, I fell in love too, but I didn't go around acting different." He brought up. "I know Uncle Em. I'm sorry. I guess I just lost my head there for a bit." I gave him one last squeeze before I got of his lap and put on some pajamas for bed.

I climbed into my bed and started to fall asleep until I heard the front door open. "Nessie?" It was my dad. Great. Here we go. "Yea dad?" I asked. He walked in my room, and turned on the light right next to my bed.

"Nessie, we need to have a talk. Ever since you have taken the official title of 'girlfriend' you have been acting different. And now you have been doing things that are so out of the ordinary for you. You drank, you smoked, and you had sex, all for the first time, all in one night." Shit. How did he know about all of that?

_I'm screwed. He hates me for sure._ "I don't hate you, I just wish that you would be more careful. Kayleigh is pregnant, and I think you need to take a lesson from her." _Daddy, Jake and I are careful. We've had sex once, and I'm sorry for not being a good daughter. _"You are a good daughter, it's just you aren't making good decisions. I'm just worried about you."

_Ok daddy. I promise I'll be better. But, I want to talk to Kayleigh, and I think she would feel better if some other people were here so do you think tomorrow I could have a couple friends over to watch some movies? _"Don't you have school?" he asked.

_No, we are on winter vacation. _"Okay sweetie. But just be good ok?" _Ok. Have you talked to Jake yet? _"No, I am on my way to talk to him now. Get some sleep. I love you."


	19. The Dream

19. The Dream

_JPOV_

Ugh, Edward is on his way to talk to me. Or scold me is probably a better term for it. I'm so tired. My head keeps bobbing up and down. "Ok Jake. I just want to thank you for being good to my daughter, but really Jake. You are moving to fast. I know people who are in love have sex, but Jake. Please. Consider the fact that she isn't old enough. Please." He is surprisingly calm.

"Look Edward. I love Nessie more than food, more than the air I breathe. I am head over heels in love with Nessie. If it wasn't so awkward for her to get married as a sophomore, I would marry her tomorrow." I am telling the truth. And he needs to know.

"Jake, I respect you for all you do for my daughter. But PLEASE let Kayleigh and Robert be an example for you two. Don't let fun ruin the rest of your lives." Edward said. "No problems Daddy Cullen." And I winked at him.

I'm tired, and I feel a bad hangover coming. "Alright Jake. Good night." He said, while slamming the door. _Fucking prick. _I heard his laughter through the door. He knows I've got a hangover coming for me.

Oh my god! I don't think my head could be pounding any harder. I look at the clock next to the bed and see that it is 11 pm. Holy shit! I slept for 17 hours. Well, I guess, since they never sleep I could go downstairs. I open the door and it looks like daytime in their house.

"Unghh too bright!" I grip onto the railing and walk down the stairs. When I get down to the living room I see Kayleigh lying down on the couch with her head on Nessie's lap. I walk over to Nessie and give her a kiss and then head to the kitchen. "HI JAKE! HOW ARE YOU?" Bella screams right next to me. "What the fuck Bells?" I snap back. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT JAKE!" Fuck! Is this bitch deaf?

"Why are you yelling at me? I have a headache that I could share with like 15 people and it would still fuckin' kill!" I said. "Jake, I know you did some stupid shit last night. Well, ok, the other night. I want you to know that I have no problem kickin' your ass. Jake, don't fuck this up." She looked completely serious.

I walked out of the room and heard Nessie and Kayleigh laughing. "You know the best pick up line? 'Hey baby, nice pants, but they'd look better on my floor'" They both started cracking up. Kayleigh turns her head to look at Nessie and says, "You know, if only we could get some in class 'demonstrations' for chemistry!" then they start laughing again.

I like hearing them laugh like that. It makes them seem so carefree. "What are the funniest things you have said to get Rob in the bed?" Nessie asked. I wonder if she will use these on me later? But right then Edward comes behind me and smacks the back of my head. "Hey!" I called after him. "Watch your thoughts!" he snapped back.

I return to the conversation in front of me. Kayleigh was in the middle of telling Nessie the crazy things she has told Rob to get him in bed. " Hey rob, wanna do some stretching? I'm feeling a little _tight_" They both erupted into laughter.

Nessie comes back with, "How about this one! 'Those pants look good! I could definitely see myself IN them'" Wow Nessie. That's dirty. "Haha, one time while we were in the middle of… you know… doing it, I was like 'Oh my God Rob! I didn't know you could flex THAT!" Kayleigh joked.

Haha, some girls and their conversations. "What's something you might say to Jake during sex?" She thought. "Yum! Wolf Meat!" Nessie starts cracking up. I can't help but laugh with her. She turns around suddenly and sees me. "Holy shit Jake! How long have you been sitting there?" she questioned. I kept laughing and just said, "Long enough." She came over and tackled me to the floor.

After our little "wrestling match" we had going on, she got up and kissed me, but went back to her friend too soon. "Well Jakey poo, you might want to get some sleep, we are having some people over tomorrow." She informed me.

"Is that so? Who all is coming over?" I asked. "Well, Kayleigh, Rob, Max, Tye, Julia, Ashley, Jack, and Justin." Jeez! I thought maybe like four people, not another party. "Sounds good. Kay, are you spending the night?" I asked. "Yea, girl's slumber party." She replied.

I laughed, ran upstairs and grabbed some blankets and pillows and brought them back down to the girls. "Thank you Baby!" I kissed her, but she got up and started to kiss my neck. I kissed her nose and then she sucked on my bottom lip. I bit her upper lip and then Nessie gave me a sloppy kiss practically licking the side of my face. "Ooh, Yum babe." I laughed. "Good night Nessie Bears."

I decided I would go find Emmett and hang out. He and Jasper were playing bull shit, so I decided to join. "Dude, don't fuck this up." Jasper warned. "It's cards, it's not life or death." I said back.

"Not the cards dumb-shit. Nessie." Emmett corrected. "Oh. I won't. I love her too much." I said. Why did everyone doubt Nessie and my relationship?

"3 queens" Emmett declared. "Bull –shit! I ain't no queen! I know you might be" I joked. Jasper laughed so hard I thought he was going to cause an earthquake. That's when I realized that things were back to normal. Back to the old Jake and Nessie show.

The whole rest of the night I saw Emmett eyeing me like a grizzly he wanted to tear apart. "Dude, chill, you're vibes are fucking with my happiness." Jasper blurted out. I still wasn't sure what he was so upset about, he knew I loved Nessie, and I'm sure him and blondie did some kinky shit. It was about 4am when I threw down my cards and walked out of the room needing sleep.

I walked into the guest room and crashed on the bed. I felt really excited while I was lying there, knowing that Nessie and I had made love on this bed not too long ago. After that thought, I drifted into a deep sleep, accompanied by one of the most terrifying dreams I have ever had.

_"Jake, we need to talk." Nessie walked over to me. She had one hand on her head like if she took it off her brains might spill out. "Sure babe." I said. We walked towards where the cabin should be, but it wasn't there. "Jake, I'm pregnant." Nessie said. I couldn't say anything. How did this happen? We had sex once, and we used protection, and she was on the pill. What the fuck!? "Are you sure?" was all I could muster out. "I'm positive." And she turned around holding a baby girl in her arms. _

I woke up screaming, with Bella standing over me shaking me. "Jake! Wake up!" Bella was yelling. I finally opened my eyes, covered in sweat, with blankets all around me.

"What happened? What's going on?" I was so confused. "Jake, it's ok, it was just a nightmare. Calm down." Bella was trying to soothe me. "Fuck Bella. I had the worst dream. I… I was out by the cabin when… when Nessie told me… she told… she said she was pregnant, and fuck… she can't be pregnant… Nessie isn't pregnant is she? But then she was holding a baby, and… and… and…" I blurted out, finally at the end realizing I was crying. Bella walked over and gave me a hug.

"Jake, Nessie isn't pregnant. You're fine. It's ok." Bella said kissing the top of my head. I nodded. I was still freaking out. "You scared me. All I heard was your snoring and then a blood curdling scream." Bella said. I was a little embarrassed. I probably sounded like a chick in a horror movie. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized. "It's ok. It's 3 in the afternoon though. Would you like to come downstairs and have some dinner before Nessie's friends come over?" Bella asked.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I didn't see Nessie, but I figured she was with Kayleigh still. I sat on one of the stools and started eating the chicken Bella put in front of me. It was delicious. I helped myself to 4 servings before Nessie came and sat next to me.

"Good morning screaming beauty!" she said. Kayleigh next to her, chuckled at the joke. "Hi. How are you this… today?" I asked. Catching myself. "I'm great! Had an awesome sleepover last night, and then while chatting with my friend heard my boyfriend scream bloody murder." She joked. "Yea, well, I'm glad you slept well. What's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked. A little embarrassed that she was making fun of me.

"Well, we are having a mini party tonight. Just some friends over to watch movies." Nessie replied. "Oh, sounds cool. What are we watching?" I asked. I hope they aren't chick flicks. Otherwise I might just have to go play "go fish" with Jasper and Emmett.

"I figured we'd watch 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall' and this one movie that everybody is freaking out over. I think its called 'Twilight'. It's got vampires." She winked at me. Ha! A vampire story? That sounds exciting. "Yea, it's got some really hot vampires and then a really cool baseball scene." Kayleigh added.

"That's cool. Is Rob coming to this shin-dig?" I asked Kayleigh. "I think so. He said he would." She answered. _Ding-dong._ "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said as I got up to go to the door. I whipped open the door to find Rob surrounded by Mike, Tye, Julia, Lucy, Kristin, Nikki, Ashley, Jackson, and… Tanya.

What the hell is Tanya doing here? "Hey everybody!" Nessie yelled. She gave everybody a hug, including Tanya.

"Jake, you want to come over here?" Edward asked. I walked over to him in the kitchen. "What the hell? Why is Tanya here?" I growled. I knew Nessie didn't like her, so why was Tanya here? "Nessie wants to make sure she knows who you belong to." Edward answered. Oh. She is going to give Tanya a taste of her own medicine. "Yes, she is. But I don't agree with this. I think you need to make sure Nessie doesn't do anything she is going to regret." Edward said, obviously reading my mind.

"Ok. I'll do what I can." I answered.


	20. The Movie Store

19. The Movie Store

_EPOV_

"Daddy!" Nessie yelled through the door. "Yes princess?" I asked. _Can you get us some movies to watch when everyone gets here? _Nessie thought. "Sure. What kind of movies?"

_Anything. I really don't think too many people will actually be watching movies. But whatever you choose, I'm sure it'll be good. _"Come on now Nessie. I don't want an orgy going on in Grandpa's living room." I answered.

I walked into the kitchen where Bella was cooking chicken. What my Bella does for Nessie and her friends. I walked up behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. She put her hand on the back of my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I am going to the movie store to get movies and candy and popcorn for Nessie and her friends tonight. Anything I can get while I'm out?" I asked. "Hmm. Maybe 6 or 7 chastity belts?" she joked.

Although, it's not like that thought hadn't crossed my mind. "I'll try and find some." I replied. I kissed her once more before getting in my car.

Right as I had turned on the engine, Alice jumped in the front seat. "Want company?" she asked. "Sure." I said.

_Nessie is going to either beat the shit out of Tanya tonight, or she is going to play mean with Jake. _Alice informed me. "I know. She thought about it earlier today. Kayleigh helped her." I said.

_So, what are you going to do about it? _"Nothing. It's Nessie's choice, and obviously Kayleigh agrees with it. Nessie isn't going to do anything stupid. She knows how to handle herself." I replied.

_I just want to make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble. I see Jake playing along. But, I also see the other kids taking Jake and Nessie's touchy-feely attitude as an okay to do the same._ Alice thought. "Well, I am going to try and be like any other oblivious dad. I will sit there. But please, tonight, feel free to scream your thoughts." I joked.

We got to the movie store and I let Alice pick out the movies and candy. She chose 'X-men', 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall', and a vampire movie called 'Twilight'. I doubled over in laughter as she read the movie description to me. Nessie would get a kick out of it.

We then moved to the candy aisle. Alice picked out something called 'gummy worms', 'red vines' and 'milk duds'.

As we walked up to the counter, I was still laughing about the movie. _I am so tired of seeing couples walk up with their 'in love' faces. Look at them giggle and push each other around. Makes me want to gag. But that chick has a nice ass. _The kid at the register though. I felt a need to either punch him in the face or ignore it.

Instead I put my arm around Alice's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Then I whispered, "go along with it" in her ear. "Eddie! Stop it! You are going to make me horny right here in front of this poor guy!" she fake slapped my arm.

_Oh my god. Kill me. He was good looking, but she is definitely do-able. _He thought. "Dude, I know she's hot, do you mind wiping up the drool on your chin and ringing us up? We're going to be late for our um, appointment." I said with a wink for effect.

_Of course hot guys like this get all the girls. Maybe he has a friend he could hook me up with._ "Eddie, don't be mean to the poor kid." She said while rubbing his forearm. _Shit. I hope the counter covers my dick. Shit. Her touch just made me hard. I need to get laid. _

"I'm sorry man." I held out my hand, because I knew that would expose his hard on. He took my hand and Alice's eyes went straight to it. "Oh my god! Perv!" Alice yelled. She took the movies, and grabbed my arm and almost ran out of there.

Once we were back in the car we both erupted into laughter. "Oh man! I thought that kid was going to soil his pants!" I said between laughs. "Dam! I really wish I knew what he was thinking! That must have been an adventure!" Alice said. "Actually, it was quite disturbing hearing him think about undressing you and fucking you over the register." I replied.

"What can I say? You have one hot sister!" She joked. The whole way home we just laughed. I walked in the door and found Jake eating while Nessie and Kayleigh made fun of him. I handed the movies to Nessie and went over to Bella and kissed her.

"Gross Edward! I'm eating! I don't want to lose my dinner!" Jake yelled. I just looked at him with a grin and gripped Bella's ass in my hands and thrust her towards me. "Yea… I think I'm done. Thanks Bells." Jake walked out of the kitchen.

_Dad! That wasn't nice._ Nessie scolded me. "Hey, I've never played nice. She's my wife, and he's in my house… I can DO whatever or whoever I like." I retorted. _Gross dad! Take it to the cabin!_ "I think I just might!" I winked at her.

I picked up Bella and was going to run her to the cabin when Kayleigh said, "You can read minds?" I dropped Bella on the floor. "Ouch! Edward! What the hell?" Bella faked pain. She got good at pretending to be a human. Nessie just looked at me with a panic in her eyes. "Dad, can I talk to you?" Nessie asked.

I followed her into the other room. "I haven't told her anything! You blew it. Now I have to tell her or not be her friend anymore!" Nessie practically yelled at me. "I'm sorry, baby. But you know you can't tell her." I said. I had visions of the fights I had with my family when Bella figured out what we were. _Dad! She is my friend. I am not going to lose my only friend because of your big mouth! _"You have to. She can't be told." I said. I was feeling really bad.


	21. The Visitor

21. The Visitor

_RPOV_

Great. Now I am going to lose my best friend because my dad has a big mouth. I kept walking around the house wondering how to tell her. Just then the doorbell rang and Jake opened the door. Everybody was here. Including Tanya. Perfect.

I was going to show Tanya who Jake belonged to.

Jake's face was priceless. He looked pissed. My dad called him over and I assumed told him my plan. I greeted everyone and led them to the theater room. I turned on the lights, and noticed Aunt Alice had set up the popcorn machine, and laid out all the candy her and my dad bought this morning.

"Holy shit! This room is awesome!" Max said. I realized that nobody but Kayleigh and my family has ever been in here. I stared filling up popcorn cups and handing them out. "Dad? Can you turn on the movie for us?" I yelled out of the room, knowing it was pointless, but more for show. As everyone got settled next to whom they wanted to sit by, I looked over at Kayleigh and Rob and saw them holding hands.

I had a feeling that things might change between them now that Kayleigh was pregnant. My attention was then averted to Jake entering the room and Tanya saying, "Jake! There's an open seat here." He looked at her and then laughed. "Thanks, but I'm going to go sit next to Nessie." Then he walked over to me and plopped down on the love seat.

The movie started and simultaneously I heard kissing noises and moans and such. I turned around to see Kayleigh and Rob all over each other. I started giggling realizing how horny those fuck monkeys are. "What's so funny?" Jake asked into my ear. "We have a hump fest occurring behind us." I replied. But just as I had finished telling him I felt a kick on the back of the chair and heard Kayleigh whisper, "You can always join!"

I started laughing and then thought that might be the perfect time to show Tanya who's boss. I grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled him on top of me. It didn't take much, because I knew we were on the same page. He was kissing me, and then he started to feel me.

He put one hand on my breast and the other between my legs. I wasn't planning on going this far, because I didn't want to hurt Max's feelings. Jake took his shirt off and I knew, there was no way I was stopping this. I felt his perfect body, warm to my touch.

Jake moved down to kissing my neck and I took that opportunity to moan. Tanya turned around so fast I thought she was going to hurt herself. She glared at me and cleared her throat. Jake looked up at her and said, "Tye's right there, join the party" and then winked at her. That's my boy.

He moved to biting my ear and went under my skirt when the door opened and my dad walked in. "Nessie, you have a visitor, and Jake, you might want to stay in here." I thought he was going to scold us for going to far. I straightened up and walked out into the light.

Evan Cooper was standing in the doorway. "I heard there was a get together." He said. He was so collected, and cocky. He grinned at me and said, "I know you guys are watching movies, and I can only guess what everyone is doing in there." I just looked at him. Was he serious? Was he retarded? Why would he think he'd be invited? "Yea, we're watching movies. But everyone came with a date. Looks like you're solo. Sorry, you can't come in." I tried to shut the door when his hand stopped it.

"Come on Nessie. We all know you want me." He walked in and grabbed my ass. "Oh hey! I didn't know anyone else was coming. You're Evan right?" Uncle Emmett randomly appeared. "Yea, and who are you? The hulk?" Evan said. I wanted to punch him right there. How dare he talk to my Uncle Em that way.

"No, I'm Nessie's uncle. Are you a friend of hers?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, we are more than friends. Nessie and I have history." He said as he slapped my ass. Uncle Emmett reached out and grabbed his hand and held it up to Evan's face.

"You touch my niece, ever again, and that will be the last thing you ever touch. You ever touch her ass again, and I promise, it will be the last time you think about slapping anyone." Uncle Em threatened. Right then Jake came over and put his arm around me and said, "You never had history with Nessie. You tried to rape her. But just so you know, I don't have to rape her." He said in a smug voice. "I know what she likes, and she wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole."

Evan's face was priceless. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "I think you should go, because obviously you aren't welcome." I said. He turned to walk away before turning around and flipping off Jake. "Oh that's classy." Jake said turning to go back into the theater.

"Thanks Uncle Em." I said while going to sit in his lap. "No problem Nessie. You know how much I love you?" he asked without breaking his attention from the video game he was playing. "How much?" I asked. "This much." He paused his game and started tickling me.

"Gah! Haha! Uncle Em! I can't breathe! Gah! Jake!" I was trying to say through laughs. Jake came running out and just started laughing. "Well, Nessie, you look like you are in safe hands." He was about to walk away when my dad came up behind him and said, "And this is how much I love you!" then tackled him to the floor and sat on his face.

Kayleigh came out with a worried look on her face. "Um, the movie's over. But I can see that we'd get the same amount of laughs from watching this." She said. I started to cry from laughter. "Daddy Eddie! I can't breathe! Your ass smells like a 107 year old piece of shit!" Jake yelled. "That's why I sit on your face. I'm not your 'Daddy Eddie' I am Edward the Great!" my dad yelled.

All of a sudden I hear a scream. Everybody stopped what they were doing. "What happened?" I asked. I didn't even know who it was. "EDWARD! GET IN HERE!" Both my mom and Aunt Alice yelled. My dad got off Jake's face and ran into the kitchen. I then heard a mixture of laughter and screaming.


	22. The Shot

21. The Shot

_EPOV_

After our very unwelcome guest, Nessie went to sit on Emmett's lap. He paused his game, which is a big stretch, because he won't even let Rose stop his game, and he started tickling her. He was tickling her until she yelled Jake's name. Jake came out of the theater in a panic, and started laughing at the scene in front of him. He was about to turn around and go back to the theater when I caught him and tackled him to the floor and sat on his face.

He said something about Daddy Eddie, so I said, "That's why I sit on your face. I'm not your 'Daddy Eddie' I am Edward the Great." And right as I was about to tickle him when I heard Bella scream, "EDWARD! GET IN HERE!" I ran in there as fast as I could. Emmett was in there about 3 seconds after I got in there and started laughing.

I don't know why he was laughing. Evan Cooper was back in the house, with a shotgun. He had the gun cocked, and was looking to shoot somebody. The only problem was, everyone who he should want to shoot was in the kitchen looking at him, but he wasn't taking shots. _Where the fuck is she? I am going to kill her, and there is nothing her dad or the rest of her family can do. _

He wanted Nessie. He wanted to kill Nessie. "Jasper, can you calm him down? Make him confused?" I asked. Hoping that it might stall him. Immediately I felt strong waves of calm. Evan was calm all right, but he still knew what he wanted. "Nessie, could you come in here please?" he asked. How was I going to tell her not to come in without breaking the calm?

Nessie walked in with Jake in front of her. I'm glad he sensed that something wasn't right. Nessie was peeking behind Jake's arm. "Nessie, I want to see you. All of you." Evan told her. "I don't think so. Put the gun down and you can see her." Jake stepped in. "Nobody's talking to you asshole." Evan said. "If you want Nessie you are going to have to go through me." Jake yelled. "That would work." Evan said.  
Right then we heard a huge boom. He shot somebody. But who? I then heard a thud to the ground and Nessie screaming. "Jake! Oh my god! DAD! JAKE WAS SHOT!" Nessie yelled. Right then all of the kids in the theater ran out to see what the shot was. Emmett had Evan held in his arms, then gun was on the floor, and Jake was on the floor bleeding.

I needed to maintain the human façade, so I told Jasper to help me and he picked up Jake's legs as I took his arms. We ran outside, but once we were out of sight I took him over my shoulders and ran him as fast as I could to the hospital. As I was leaving Rosalie was dialing Charlie's cell and telling him to come to their house immediately with handcuffs.

I past Charlie in the police cruiser with his lights on, but he didn't notice me thankfully. I was really concerned about Jake. Normally he would be cussing, but he wasn't saying anything, he was completely limp in my arms. I crashed through the hospital doors and started screaming for Carlisle. "WHERE IS DR. CULLEN? IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I was yelling, when I knew I didn't need to be. I felt a strong need to make sure Jake was ok. He just saved my baby from being shot.

"Oh my god. Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked. "Evan Cooper shot him. I don't know where, but he's hurt. Bad." I felt like I was going to cry. I laid him down on a nearby gurney, and followed Carlisle into the E.R. "Sir, you aren't allowed to go back there." A nurse stopped me. "It's fine, he's with me." Carlisle answered her.  
Jake was bleeding profusely. I was wondering when he was going to come around. He was bleeding everywhere. I don't know where the entrance is. "He was shot in the chest, and it tore through his lung. I need to clean him up, and take a look. I need you to call Billy and ask him why Jake isn't healing from the shot." Carlisle instructed me.

I dialed Billy's number, praying to God that he was home. On the third ring he answered. "Hello?" he sounded so much older. "Billy? It's Edward. It's an emergency." I said. Why, now of all times could I not be calm? "Edward, what's wrong. Who is it?" he asked. "Jake was shot. But I am calling to find out why he isn't healing. He is bleeding out. I thought he healed quickly, but he isn't doing anything. He isn't responding to Carlisle." I blurted out. I heard a long sigh at the other end of the line.

"If the bullet is still in him he won't heal. His body has to be clear of any foreign objects before he can heal." Billy said. "Ok, we have to go. I will call you with updates." I said before slamming the phone shut and running back inside. "Carlisle, you have to get the bullet out otherwise he won't heal!" I was yelling. I was so concerned for him. He was my daughter's love, and he was a part of the family. I needed him to be okay.

Carlisle was working to clean him up, but he was alone. I put on a set of scrubs and started to help all I could. _His werewolf gene can't work with foreign objects. We need to clean him up as fast as possible, but I need you to clean him while I go get the blood transfusions. He's losing too much blood. _I nodded as Carlisle left. I started cleaning him up and good as I could. He wasn't moving. I kept saying his name, hoping for a response.

As I started cleaning the area where he was shot, I heard and felt the rumble from his chest. Shit. He was trying to phase. He didn't know where he was and he was trying to protect himself. "Jake, it's Edward. Please calm down. You are fine, you are here at the hospital, you were shot, and Carlisle is going to make you better. "_Where is he? My dad. Dr. Cullen?" "He is in the ER working on a patient. Ma'am, you can't go back there. "The hell I can't." _That's my Bella. She slammed into the doors that opened into the ER. She found me in the corner and saw Jake. "Oh my god. Is he going to be okay?" she was so worried. She looked like she was crying. "Bella, he is going to be fine, but I can't have you lose it right here. Please." I said. She nodded and grabbed some clean towels and helped me clean him up.

Carlisle came back with some blood and some needles. He brought the biopsy needles because they were thicker. He took Jake's arm and gently pushed the needle into his arm. He started the flow of blood while he swabbed his chest and pushed the scalpel to his chest and opened his chest. "Shit" I heard Carlisle mutter under his breath. _It's worse than I thought. It tore through his lung. I need to drain his lung and stitch it up. _I kept shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. Carlisle dug around for a few seconds before I heard a metal clink.

He removed the bullet from Jake's chest. Almost immediately I felt Jake get stronger. I was holding his hand, and he started to squeeze my hand. Carlisle had a breathing tube in him, and a tube coming from his lung and blood going into his arm. He was going to throw a fit if he saw all this in him. Carlisle was stitching up the opening in his chest.

Jake started to come around and was choking on the breathing tube. Carlisle started to remove it before his hand was pushed away and Jake ripped out the rest of it. Jake tried to sit up but he really needed to lie down, so I pushed him down to make him stay. He complied after a few tries.

The rest of the day was spent holding Jake and Bella's hands, waiting for Jake to heal.


	23. The Dessert

23. The Dessert

_RPOV_

With all the commotion, Jake decided he should go into the kitchen, and I was definitely not letting him go alone. I started to follow him when he turned to me and said, "Nessie, I need you to stand behind me." I nodded. I followed him into the kitchen where I saw Evan holding a gun in both hands. I was wondering why everyone was just standing around and not running for him and taking the gun. Uncle Emmett could hold him down and get the gun away from him.

I peeked from behind Jake's arm when Evan saw me. "Nessie, I want to see you. All of you." Evan said. "I don't think so. Put the gun down and you can see her." Jake stepped in. "Nobody's talking to you asshole." Evan said. "If you want Nessie you are going to have to go through me." Jake yelled. "That would work." Evan said. Evan smirked at Jake and then I heard the shot.

It looked like it was pointed at me, but then Jake collapsed at my feet. "Jake! Oh my god! DAD! JAKE WAS SHOT!" I yelled. I didn't know what to do. He was on top of me, but I knew he was hurt, I felt the warm blood seeping through my shirt. Dad came over and pulled on Jake's arms while Uncle Jasper held Jake's legs. They both ran him outside.

About 5 minutes later, Grandpa Charlie was in the house with his siren blazing in the background. Uncle Emmett was sitting on Evan and not letting him go. Everybody was wandering around the kitchen wondering what happened before Aunt Alice told them to go watch the movie. Robert stayed in the kitchen with me. Grandpa Charlie came inside with his hand on his gun. "What's going on?" he asked. "Grandpa! Ev… Ev… Evan shot Jake!" I stuttered. "What?" he asked. He looked shaken up. "Evan came in with the gun, and he wanted to see me, but Jake stood in front of me, and then he shot Jake." I explained through tears.

Grandpa Charlie walked to Uncle Emmett and helped him up. He caught Evan's shirt and threw him against the island. He took out his handcuffs and cuffed Evan before reading his rights. Grandpa Charlie called for backup, and seconds later Officer Mark was in the house escorting Evan to his police cruiser.

"Has anyone called Billy?" Grandpa asked. "Yes, Edward talked to Billy on the way to the hospital. Jake is going to be okay. Carlisle removed the bullet and now he is recovering." Aunt Alice informed. I was so relieved that he was okay. "Is Bella there with them?" He asked. "Yes, she left with Edward." Aunt Alice said. I hadn't even realized she wasn't there.

This all became so much that I just broke down. I fell at Robert's feet and started crying. One of the best people in my life was shot. He saved me. I was sobbing when I felt Uncle Emmett pick me up off the floor and carry me to the couch where he cuddled me until I stopped crying. "It's all my fault!" I said through sobs. "Nothing is your fault Nessie! It was Evan's fault. He is going to get in a lot of trouble. Nothing was your fault. Jake is going to be fine. He heals fast. I promise." Uncle Emmett was trying to soothe me. I was so shaken up that I broke out in a new fit of sobs.

I was ruining Uncle Em's shirt when I felt a new set of arms around me. It was Uncle Jasper. He was holding me, trying to calm me down. I was starting to calm down when Kayleigh came and sat next to me and started rubbing my back. "Nessie, it's okay. Jake will be okay." She was trying to make me feel better. I nodded.

I stayed on Uncle Jasper's lap for about 20 minutes before Aunt Alice came over with her phone in hand holding it out to me.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice. "_Don't tell me you are still crying! Nessie it's been 3 hours!" _It was him, Jake! "Jake? Oh my god! Are you okay? Jake I was so worried about you!" I said through new tears. "_Baby! I'm fine. I heal fast, and your grandpa was an excellent doctor. I'm okay, I promise. I am now only in here because we have to pretend I'm human and I was just shot 3 hours ago." _He said with a weak laugh.

"Oh, Jake, you sound so tired." I pointed out. _"Well, I was shot, and I bled a lot. It has that effect on me."_ He joked. "Jake, do you want me to come visit you?" I asked. "_I would love that, but if your family has other plans, don't worry." _He said. "Jake, you are my family. I love you. I'll be there in 10 minutes. He chuckled and then hung up.

Aunt Alice came to grab her phone back. She winked at me and kissed the top of my head. I gave Uncle Jasper one last hug before I hopped off his lap. Kayleigh came to me and gave me a hug. Everybody else had left after my cry fest. Kayleigh handed me a hoodie before saying, "Robert and I will take you to the hospital." I nodded. I followed them out to Robert's beat up BMW. Robert opened the door for Kayleigh and me. I climbed in and started chattering my teeth.

It was then that I realized I was cold. It was the first time in my life I had been cold. I think heightened emotions make me more human. We got to the hospital when Robert parked. "Are you guys coming in too?" I asked. "We figured we would say hi and then leave you two alone." Kayleigh informed me.

I got out of the car and started walking really fast towards the entrance. As I got to the front desk, I asked for Jacob Black's room. "I'm sorry ma'am. He isn't allowed to have visitors yet. He is still in recovery." I was really tired of these nurses. "May I please speak with Dr. Cullen?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry, he is unavailable at the moment. He is in the process of helping Mr. Black." Ugh. Do they ever check on the patients?

Right then over the phone's intercom I hear Grandpa C. say, "Martha, Jacob Black is expecting visitors, please let them in when they arrive." Thank God for him. She smiled at me and buzzed us through the door and directed us to follow the yellow line on the floor to ICU. We followed the line until we were at room 69. I laughed at the irony that one of Fork's horniest men was in room 69.

I walked in and saw Jake talking to my mom. "Bells, really? I was just shot. You want to talk about this now?" she laughed before retorting, "You just being shot is like a child just having blood drawn. Nothing serious." She said giving him a noogie. I walked in so he could hear me. "Nessie!" Jake said while trying to get up. I heard him groan while trying to get up. "No! No! No! Don't try to get up. I'm coming to you." I said walking over. I hugged my mom and then dad. Then I walked over to Jake and sat next to him on the bed, before he pulled me down to lie next to him.

I realized that Robert and Kayleigh weren't in the room. I looked into his eyes before he smiled, and then places a kiss on my lips. We started moving our lips in tandem. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and started sucking on it. I slowly stuck my tongue out to trace his upper lip. He took my tongue into his mouth and hugged me closer. We were kissing for about 3 minutes before the heart monitor started beeping out of control. "Well, we didn't mean to interrupt, we just wanted to say hi, and make sure you were okay." Kayleigh said coming over and hugging Jake. "Dude, you know that sucking face like that probably isn't good for blood wounds. Makes your heart rate go up, and then you start pounding blood. And we all know that while sucking face, our blood only goes to one place." Robert said with a wink. Jake was staring at him before he burst out into hysterics.

"I never thought Robert would be giving me advice on health issues!" Jake laughed. "Yes, but he was right. Nessie I think you should wait until Jake heals a little more." My dad added. I laughed and hopped off thee bed to pull the chair over.

At 9 pm, Kayleigh and Rob left. Jake was sitting on the bed, covered by nothing but the hospital sheet and the little hospital gown that shows your ass. I must say, the 2 times Jake got up to go to the bathroom, I got a lovely little show. Then at about 10 pm, my mom decided she was going to go home and fill everyone in on Jake's recovery. She came over to Jake and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and waved as she exited. That left Jake, dad, and me in the room.

Jake started complaining about how hungry he was. He was saying, "I knew there was a reason I hated hospitals. They are designed for anorexics! They never feed you here! But, when an anorexic comes in, they feed them all the food they don't want and take it away from us starving boys!" he was babbling. I think the pain meds Grandpa gave him were doing their jobs. "Jake, do you want me to find you some food?" I asked. He looked at me like he was going to lecture me. "I don't want you to leave me. But, I'm so hungry. I feel my stomach eating itself. I mean, really, this place doesn't like to feed people. I have been in here for almost 6 hours, and they haven't fed me! I mean do they want me to…" I cut him off saying, "I'll take that as a 'Yes Nessie, I would love that thank you!" I said jokingly. He gave me his smartass grin.

I walked out of the room and went down the hall. I went to the cafeteria, where surprisingly I found Grandpa C. I got in line and ordered Jake some spaghetti, meatballs, a salad, a soda, garlic bread, and 3 turkey sandwiches. The lady in line looked at me with a confused face. I smiled and paid her for the food. "Hi pops!" I said. "Hey Nessie, how are you tonight?" he asked, looking up from his papers. "I am good." I said. "Wow! Feeding an army in there?" he asked, nodding towards the food piled in my hands. "If you consider Jake an army, then yep!" I said. "Well, have fun. I'll be up there to give him some more pain meds in a little while." He said. I nodded and walked back up to the room.  
"… And then the robot took the tree and smashed it up against the wall. I mean, like BOOM! And then, the tree was paper, and all these little kids came up with crayons and started coloring, but one kid was like… I don't like my crayons. And he was complaining that pink was a girl color, while the other kid was telling him a pirate joke that was like… something to do with 'Arrrg'. And I was standing there, and the teacher looked at me and pointed her finger, and Edward, have you ever had a dream about a scuba diver?" Jake was talking to my dad.

I went to Jake's side and put the food in front of him. "Wow Nessie! That's a lot of food. I don't know if I'll be able to finish it all. But you know, I had a dream about a little kid and a crayon, and do you think pink is a girl color? Because I don't. I think pink is a pretty color. Just like your eyes. I mean, your eyes aren't pink, but I like the brown. I think it's pretty. Some people think brown looks like shit, but I don't. I like it. It's mysterious. Nessie, did you bring me napkins? Aren't napkins paper? And doesn't paper come from trees? I had a dream about trees." I just looked at him. I have never seen him talk so much. I looked up at my dad.

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I think Grandpa gave him too much medicine." He said. I just laughed. I knew Jake would finish the food, and when he finished he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Thank you Nessie. That was perfect. But could I have a little dessert?" he asked. I was about to walk out of the room and go get him some when he pulled me close to him and kissed my lips. He stuck his tongue between my lips and licked the roof of my mouth. He was really getting in there, when I pulled back and planted about 6 little kisses on his mouth. "Mmm, now I am satisfied." He said. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his head until he fell asleep.


	24. The Imprint

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My mom was in an accident and so far i've been having to do everything for her. I will try to update again before the weekend is over. Enjoy! Reviews would be lovely! =]**

24. The Imprint

_JPOV_

After you get shot, you would think that you would be in some kind of freak out phase. But I just felt numb. I felt myself bleeding, and then, I saw nothing. I must have passed out because the next thing I know, I have stitches in my chest, and a hospital room full of vampires.

Dr. Cullen was giving me ass loads of pain medication, and frankly, I think he gave me too much, because I started to ramble on and on about the dumbest shit. Everybody left except for Edward and Nessie.

Nessie, my absolute love, went to get me some food, because really, this hospital likes to starve its patients. While she was gone, I kept rambling on and on about god knows what. I started to feel bad for Edward, but he seemed to be enjoying himself at my expense. He was laughing at everything I said.

Nessie came back with the whole cafeteria stacked on 3 trays. I didn't want her to think I was starved, which I was, but I also felt really embarrassed that I would probably stuff all this in my face in about 30 seconds. I made up some excuse about not being able to eat it, and she didn't buy it.

I ate everything. I was so full, I thought I might just burst my stitches, which would suck, but then again, my wound was almost completely healed. After they took the bullet out I started to heal in werewolf time.

It was strange, after I ate, I felt really tired. I had never felt that before, but then Dr. Cullen came in and gave me another round of pain meds, and then sent me home.

Edward drove me back to the Cullen's house. I almost felt bad for intruding, but then I knew he could have just as easily taken me back home. When I got out of the car, I smelled werewolves, which meant they had been here. I got nervous, because I didn't want them to think that my accident was the Cullen's fault.

Nessie helped me up the steps and when she opened the door I got bombarded with a scream of "SURPRISE!" I looked around and saw my whole pack, my dad, the Cullen's, and Nessie's friends from school who had been there when I got shot. I turned to look at Nessie, "You threw this party? For me?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a hug.

I wanted to head straight for the food, but I knew I should probably talk to my dad first. "Jake, I was so worried about you." He said as he hugged me from his chair. "I know, sorry. Next time I'll duck." I joked. He never found things as funny as I did. "Don't laugh about it Jake. You may not be so lucky in the future." He scolded me.

Next in the receiving line were Embry and Quil. Embry came up to me and smacked me in the back of the head. "Dude, why the hell wouldn't you jump, or duck, or I don't know, run away? Sometime's you do the stupidest shit." He said. I just laughed and gave him a solid punch to the gut. Quil came up and gave me a hug; he looked a little shaken up, but was otherwise all smiles. He enjoyed being around all of Nessie's girl friends.

I saw Kayleigh and Rob making a beeline to come say hi. "Dude, you are a beacon for trouble." Kayleigh said while ruffling my hair. "What do you mean? I'm never in trouble!" I said. She just laughed. I was standing there listening to Rob say something about a poker game when I noticed something bad.

I took one look at Embry's face, and pushed him into the kitchen. "No, dude! You can't! Come on man, snap out of it!" I was almost yelling at him. He had the same look on his face, looking at Kayleigh, that I had on my face when I first saw Renesme. "Jake! You know this isn't something I can control!" he snapped back. Shit shit shit!

"Hey Jake, hey Embry, what's going on?" Emmett asked. "Dude, who's the girl standing next to the guy who looks like a bum?" Embry asked. Truth be told, Rob did kind of look like a bum. He needed to cut his hair or something. "Kayleigh? She's a cool girl, Nessie's best friend." Emmett answered. "What's she like? Is she funny?" Embry asked. "Enough! You are not going after her!" I interrupted. "Come on Jakey! He just wants to give Rob a little competition." Emmett joked.

Right then Kayleigh walked into the kitchen to come get something. She noticed Embry gawking at her. "Um, hi. I'm Kayleigh, Nessie's friend." She held out her hand. Embry took it and planted a kiss on her hand and said, "I'm Embry, Jake's friend." She blushed. I bet Rob didn't do suave things like that, and normally, Embry didn't either.

"Hey there Kay, you are glowing!" Emmett said, more as a joke to her pregnancy I imaging. "Hey there Emmett, you are HUGE!" she retorted. "Yea, well pretty soon you might give me a run for my money." Emmett winked. "Hey! Not nice. I have a sacred being in my stomach! You probably have nacho's or some manly man food in yours!" Kayleigh said. "Actually, I haven't had nacho's in a long time. But, you're right. I don't have anything sacred in me." Emmett said. Embry looked at me with a confused face.

"So Kayleigh, are you going to name the baby after me? I mean, who better than the best person in the world." Emmett said cockily. She laughed and said, "No, I was thinking I might name him Jasper. After the real coolest person in the world." She said. "Ouch, low blow!" Emmett whined. "Psh, more like no blow for you Sasquatch." She said throwing her hand in his face.

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't want to hurt Rob's feelings." Emmett joked. It was amazing how dirty these two could be when they were what… almost 50 years apart? Embry looked so confused I almost laughed in his face. "Kayleigh is preggers with Rob's seed." I said. He looked like he was going to be sick. Right then Nessie Edward walked into the room with his all too knowing face.


	25. The Explanation

25. The Explanation

_EPOV_

_Control yourself Embry! She's just a girl! Get yourself together! _I heard Embry berating himself. I also heard Emmett and Kayleigh teasing each other. I decided to nonchalantly walk in and see what was happening.

When I walked in there, I saw Embry looking down, Jake looking at me, Kayleigh looking at Embry, and Emmett looking at Kayleigh. "Hi" I said, trying to break the silence. "Hey Mr. Cullen. What's up daddyo?" Kayleigh asked. I laughed. "Not too much. Came in here to see where the party went." I said.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." Jake said, trying to grab Embry's arm in the process. Jake brought Embry up to Carlisle's study. I was going to meet them up there. I found Bella first to tell her to keep the party light, and going. I saw Nessie coming towards me. _Daddy, what's going on?_ Nessie asked in her head. "Nothing Princess. Just going to go talk to Jake." I said, trying to keep her calm. _I'm coming with you._ She thought.

We walked up the stairs together and met Jake berating Embry up in the study. "How could you be so stupid? Get your emotions under control! She has a boyfriend, and is going to be having his baby!" Jake was yelling. "Whoa! Jake, what's going on?" Nessie yelled. "EVERYBODY STOP YELLING AT ME!" Embry yelled. I ran downstairs to find Jasper.

I found him next to Max and Julia trying to keep them under control I'm guessing. "Jasper, we need you upstairs." I said. He nodded and followed me. When we got back up to the room I found Jake gripping his hair, Nessie crying, and Embry huddled in the corner. Immediately I felt Jasper's waves of calm.

Nessie stopped crying, Jake loosened his grip on his hair, and Embry was still in the corner with a bruise that looked weeks old on his face, staring at Jake. "Jake, hitting Embry isn't going to do anything. Get yourself under control." I scolded him. "Edward! You don't understand! He imprinted on Kayleigh! I can't calm down about this!" Jake was yelling. I was surprised that Jasper's calm wasn't affecting him as much as I would have liked.

"Jake, man, there's nothing I can do about it!" Embry was defending himself. I looked at Jasper and he looked shocked. He was standing there gaping at Embry, and then burst out into a fit of laughter. "Jasper! This is so not funny!" Jake was scolding him. "Isn't she pregnant with Rob's baby?" Jasper asked. "Yes!" Jake and Nessie yelled at the same time.

We heard a knock at the door, and I immediately knew who it was. "Why did the party move up here? All we hear downstairs is yelling. No fair! I want to join. WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE?" Kayleigh screamed. She always knew how to lighten the mood. "Kayleigh, right now isn't the best time." Jake told her. "That's fine. I'll just sit in the corner and sulk at you party poopers." Kayleigh said.

Kayleigh moved to sit in the same corner as Embry. "Hey, you look like you're sulking. Let's sulk together. Holy crap! Did you have that bruise on your face like 10 minutes ago?" Kayleigh asked Embry. Embry stiffened. "Um, yea, I guess you just didn't notice." He said, covering Jake. "How did it happen?" she asked. "Um, I fell off of my motorcycle." Embry lied.

Jake was gaping at the two of them. Jasper was looking really confused, Nessie was trying to comfort Jake, and I… well I just stood there. "Come on Jake. Let's go to my room." Nessie said. Jake followed her lead. I'll be keeping an ear out on those two. Jasper slapped my chest and pointed at the door. Alice was standing in the doorway.

She bent her pointer finger to call me over. "What is it?" I asked, probably sounding a little harsher than I should have. _I see Kayleigh and Embry kissing. Mind telling me what's going on?_ Alice thought. Shit!

**So, i'm having trouble figuring out what should happen next. Any suggestions? **


	26. The Hidden Secret

26. The Hidden Secret

_RPOV_

I ran into Grandpa C's study to find dad, Jake, and Embry standing around. "How could you be so stupid? Get your emotions under control! She has a boyfriend, and is going to be having his baby!" Jake was yelling. "Whoa! Jake, what's going on?" I yelled. "EVERYBODY STOP YELLING AT ME!" Embry yelled. Dad ran downstairs to find Uncle Jasper I assumed.

The second dad left Jake took two steps and punched Embry right in his eye. I was so surprised to see him just sit in the corner. He just held his eye and started crying. "Dude, I'm sorry!" Jake immediately apologized. He gripped his hair so tight I was afraid he was going to pull it all out. I just started crying. I knew what was going on. Dad and Uncle Jasper came into the room and immediately I felt waves of calm.

I stopped crying, Jake loosened his grip on his hair, and Embry was still in the corner with a bruise that looked weeks old on his face, staring at Jake. "Jake, hitting Embry isn't going to do anything. Get yourself under control." Dad scolded Jake. "Edward! You don't understand! He imprinted on Kayleigh! I can't calm down about this!" Jake was yelling.

"Jake, man, there's nothing I can do about it!" Embry was defending himself. Uncle Jasper was standing there gaping at Embry, and then burst out into a fit of laughter. "Jasper! This is so not funny!" Jake was scolding him. "Isn't she pregnant with Rob's baby?" Uncle Jasper asked. "Yes!" Jake and I yelled at the same time.

"Why did the party move up here? All we hear downstairs is yelling. No fair! I want to join. WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE?" Kayleigh screamed. She always knew how to lighten the mood. "Kayleigh, right now isn't the best time." Jake told her. "That's fine. I'll just sit in the corner and sulk at you party poopers." Kayleigh said.

Kayleigh moved to sit in the same corner as Embry. "Hey, you look like you're sulking. Let's sulk together. Holy crap! Did you have that bruise on your face like 10 minutes ago?" Kayleigh asked Embry. Embry stiffened. "Um, yea, I guess you just didn't notice." He said, covering Jake. "How did it happen?" she asked. "Um, I fell off of my motorcycle." Embry lied.

Jake was gaping at the two of them. Uncle Jasper was looking really confused, I was trying to comfort Jake, and Dad just stood there. "Come on Jake. Let's go to my room." I said. Jake followed my lead. I knew he needed to get out of that room. He was shaking, and it really wouldn't be a good idea to phase in front of Kayleigh.

I opened the guest room door and walked to the bed. Jake closed the door and joined me. Before he reached the bed he broke into a fit of sobs. "Oh Jake… it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I tried to comfort him. "N… n… no it wo… wont. I know w…what he's feeling." He stuttered. I knew that imprinting was strong, but wasn't it possible to control it? "He is going to do anything he c…can to get K… Kayleigh to fall for him. Even if th…that means hurting Rob."

I had never even considered Rob in this problem. He was being so good to Kayleigh. He got a job, he is starting to prepare for the baby, and he even started looking at apartments. "Somebody needs to help him." I said. I meant him by both Embry and Rob. "Nothing can be done about Embry, but Rob. He is an innocent bystander who is getting caught in all this." Jake said.

We sat on the bed for another 10 minutes before Jake said, "Nessie, I'm really scared for Rob and Kayleigh. But I'm more scared for us." What did he mean he was scared of us? "I don't want this to come between us. We haven't been the same since we found out about Kayleigh almost 6 weeks ago." He said. I knew he was talking about sex.

I was trying not to be afraid to do anything with Jake, but when your best friend gets pregnant, how can you not be nervous? "Jake, I just… I don't want that to be us." I said truthfully. "I know, but we are careful. We always have been." He said. Was he begging? He leaned towards me and took my head in his hands.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and leaned in to kiss me. He started kissing me softly, but then his kisses got more urgent. He started biting my lips, but then trailed down to my neck. "Jake, I don't want to move too fast." I said. He didn't stop. He started sucking on the skin below my ear. It felt really good, but I needed to gain control of the situation.

I pushed him once using my human strength. He didn't respond, so I pushed him using all my force, and he flew to the end of the bed. I climbed on top of him and started kissing him. If he wanted to do this so bad, I was going to be in control.

He took his hands and fastened them on my hips. I felt myself moving my hips in circles. He took his hands off my hips and immediately felt the blood rush to where his hands were. I was going to bruise. He took the hem of my shirt in his hands and pulled it over my head. He took one look at the bra I was wearing and immediately got even harder. "Nessie, why do you tease me like this?" he asked. I just laughed but made my way to take his shirt off.

I got up off the bed and started to walk towards the door. "Well, I don't want to tease you. Maybe I should leave." I teased. I knew he would follow me. Immediately he was off the bed running towards me. He pinned me against the wall with his chest against my back. "You are not to tease me like that. I will punish you. I guarantee that." He whispered in my ear.

Jake grabbed my skirt and pushed it up so all he saw was my matching red lacy panties. "What the hell is this Nessie?" he asked snapping the fabric. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said in my most innocent voice. "Then I guess I will have to show you, wont I?" He put his thumbs in the waistband and started to pull them down.

When he got them to my knees he turned me around to face him. "These are what I mean." He pointed to my knees. "Oh, those? That's nothing. Those are my conservative panties." I said. He arched one perfect eyebrow. "Then I can't wait to see your sexy panties." He said. He smiled and went to kiss my neck, but bit it instead.

"Ow!" I said. "Oh come on Nessie. You like it rough." He groaned in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me closer to the wall. I was on my tiptoes when he trailed his hand down my side, around my hip, on the front of my thigh, and down around my knee before he jerked it up.

"Nessie, this is a dangerous position for you." He said. I moaned in his ear as he took his hand and put it on my folds. I bucked my hips into his hand and he chuckled. "Somebody's anxious." He laughed. I took my hands from around his neck and started to undo his belt buckle. I got his pants around his ankles when I noticed what kind of boxers he was wearing. "Do your boxers say 'Bite Me'?" I laughed.

"Why yes they do. Are you going to follow commands?" he asked. I looked at him and kissed his neck before biting him really hard on his neck. "Shit Nessie! Ow!" He almost yelled. "You said bite. Not nibble." I said. "I guess I did. Stop talking, we have time for that later." He said as he lifted me up on the wall and held me up with his hips.

As soon as Jake got his grip he thrust into me. "Shit Jake! Ow! Wait, hold still." I said taking a quick breath. It felt like losing my virginity all over again. He started thrusting in and out. As he started getting into the rhythm, he moved one hand to my neck. "Nessie, you feel so good." He moaned.

He thrust a couple more times before we both reached our climax. I held still as Jake jerked against me. We slid down the wall and ended up on the floor, panting, and holding each other. "I love you Nessie." He said. "I love you too." I replied. We sat like that on the floor for what felt like 20 minutes before Jake got up and went to the bathroom.

He came back out with a wet washcloth and cleaned me up. Jake helped me up, and we got dressed before climbing on the bed. He started kissing me, and it felt like a re-run. We kissed and were rolling around the bed when I felt Jake get another hard on. "Jake, if it's possible, I think your dick got bigger." I said. He started laughing. "Really?" he asked, almost shocked. "Yea, or my vag got smaller." I said.

"Maybe that's it. I spend a lot of time with Peter Pan, and I don't think he got bigger." I joked. I smacked his chest and started laughing before Kayleigh ran into the room. She jumped on the bed in between us. "Hey love birds, sorry to interrupt, but we've got some drama going down, and I decided… fuck that. I'm gunna stay in here with you two fuck monkeys." She joked.

"What if we don't want you in here?" Jake asked. "Jacob Black, are you meaning to tell me you can't deal with a little competition?" Kayleigh said as she turned to straddle me. "Jesus Kay, I didn't know you swung that way." I said and she gripped my face like she was going to kiss me. "I don't, usually, but your face says 'Freshly Fucked' and it's quite a turn on." Kayleigh replied. "Seriously Nessie, your face is a dead give away. You are your mother's daughter."

Right then Embry walked in and saw Kayleigh on top of me while Jake was laughing. "Wow, sorry to interrupt the party." Embry said. "No! Come join us! Jake doesn't have a partner!" Kayleigh yelled. "Yea! Come here Wendy, Peter Pan is awaiting your arrival." Jake winked. "Shut up Jake! Does she know?" Embry asked, pointing to me. "Yes she does. I told her like, 2 months ago." Jake said.

"Knows what? I want in on the secret. Nobody ever tells me anything!" Kayleigh begged. "Jeez Kay, are you drunk, you sound so… giddy." I said. "Maybe. Ok, just a little." She said. "KAYLEIGH! You are pregnant! You can't drink!" I almost yelled at her. "Shut up! You don't know anything Nessie!" Kayleigh yelled back as she got off me. She tripped on her way to the door, and I noticed a really nasty bruise on her back.

"Kayleigh, talk to me!" I said, following her out of the room, followed by Jake and Embry. "No! You don't want to know!" Kayleigh said, trying to run away, but falling frequently. "What's going on?" Rob asked gripping Kayleigh and pulling her into a hug. "Nothing is going on! Just everybody needs to leave me alone! I came here to forget all of my troubles! All the ones at home, and at school! And all you people do is judge me!" She yelled as she ran out of Rob's arms.

Everybody just let her go, except Embry. "Embry let her go. She needs to get her head together." Jake said. Embry didn't listen, and followed her out into the backyard. "Why is he following her? Will she be safe with just him, or should I follow them?" Rob asked. "She'll be fine, Embry is a really nice guy, and he would never hurt her." I said.

Rob, Jake and I sat on the couch and waited for Kayleigh and Embry to return. "Dude, it's been 3 hours. Where could they be?" Rob asked. "She is probably talking to him." I said. About 20 minutes later, Kayleigh walked in with puffy eyes, followed by Embry who looked really sympathetic.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Embry said.

**So, i did the best i could with the story. We'll see what else is going to happen! What do you think Kayleigh's story is? What is Embry going to tell Jake? **

**REVIEWS ARE NICE! =]**


	27. The End

**I had so much fun writing this story! The reviews were great, but now, it is time that i finish. BUT! I will be writing another story, so author alert me, and when i come back with my next story, i promise you won't be disappointed! =]**

26. The End

_JPOV_

My life is a fucking soap opera. After some mind blowing sex with Nessie, Kayleigh barges in and takes over, and then Embry joins, and then we find out Kayleigh is drunk, and then she runs out, followed by Embry and returns 3 hours later, crying.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Embry said. I nodded and followed him outside.

"Dude, somebody needs to do something about Kayleigh. She is not okay." Embry said.

"What are you talking about? She has a loving boyfriend, a great best friend…" I said. "Yea, but she is in danger at home." He said. He looked really upset. "What's going on?" I asked. All I knew was that she didn't have a dad, but her mom lived with her and her older brother Tyler. "She's being abused. She lost the baby." He said. No, it can't be. "Wh… wh… what? What are you talking about? The baby is fine, Embry what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, almost yelling.

"Basically, 2 days ago she went home after school. I guess she hadn't told her mom about the pregnancy, but some guy named Evan called her mom and told her everything. When Kayleigh got home, she went upstairs to start her homework, but her mom caught up with her in a drunken rage, and basically, pushed her down the stairs. Kayleigh lost the baby. She hasn't told Rob yet, and she was planning on telling Nessie today. She didn't know how to tell anyone, and now she is drunk, because she is trying to forget everything. She is such a strong person. Her mom beat her, and when her brother got home he contributed to the beatings." He explained.

I was speechless. I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell, I wanted to kill Kayleigh's mom and brother.

"What else do you know?" was all I could ask.

"The only people who know she doesn't have the baby anymore is Dr. Cullen, you, me and her. She is going to talk to you about how to tell Nessie. But Jake, she is really fragile. She is so afraid that Rob will dump her. You know the bruise you saw on her back? Her brother threw her against a wall and tried to beat her, but she got away. She has been sleeping in Rob's car." He said.

"Why does she want to talk to me? Why doesn't she tell Nessie and Rob now? Why didn't she come over here? Why didn't Carlisle say anything?" I asked. I wanted to march in the house and find him.

"I don't know dude, but obviously she trusts you, so don't fuck this up." Embry warned me. I nodded. "Thanks man. I really appreciate this." I said. He nodded and walked back inside.

I saw Nessie and she looked concerned. She got up and started to walk towards me, but I put my hand up. I needed to find Carlisle first. I knew he got home from work about an hour ago.

I knocked on the study door and heard him talking to someone. "Yes?" he called. I opened the door and tried to make it look like I wasn't crying.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. My voice betrayed me and cracked on the last word. "Of course. Edward, can you excuse us?" Carlisle asked. I don't know why, he reads minds. Edward shook his head. "It's okay. He'll find out sooner or later." I said.

"I know what happened to Kayleigh, but what is going on? Is she going to be okay?" I asked. "I am not allowed to talk about that with you. But she will be fine." He answered. "No, you need to talk to me about this. She is terrified for her life, and I need to know what is going on with her body." I demanded.

"Basically, she was pushed down stairs, and when she fell, she had killed the baby. She landed on her stomach. Then her brother pushed her around, so she had minor internal bleeding. She said she needed to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, so I released her. She left the hospital with Robert, so I assume he knows." He explained.

"He doesn't know anything. She's been sleeping in his car without him knowing. She hasn't been home. We need to get the police in on this. Her life is in danger." I said. Edward was very quiet in the corner. He had a pained look on his face.

"She's telling Robert and Nessie now." Edward informed us. "Okay, but I still don't know how to help her." I said. "The only thing you can do if be there for her. I am going to talk to her about staying here, and then I have a meeting with Charlie tomorrow. Make sure she is comfortable, and I will take care of the rest." Carlisle said.

I nodded and walked out of the room. It was time to face Nessie and Kayleigh.

Last year, Kayleigh told us that she had lost the baby. Ever since then she has been staying with the Cullens. She has gone to school, and then Edward or I have been picking up Nessie and her. Nobody has brought up anything about her losing the baby, or anything about her family.

Charlie got involved, and now Edward and Bella have partial custody of Kayleigh. Her mom was put into jail, and her brother was put into somebody else's custody. Everything had been put into place. Well, almost everything. Rob proposed to Kayleigh, and they are planning on marrying in the summer. This bit of information ruined Embry. He was never the same. He tried to be there for her, and be her friend, but it wasn't working out.

Kayleigh wanted to try and get pregnant again, but they are going to wait until after they get married. But now comes my problem… I am in love with Nessie. I want to propose to her, but her dad will kill me. So I decided I was going to talk to Edward tonight, and make sure that we are all on the same page.

I knocked on the door to the study at about 7:30. "Come in Jake." Edward said. _Ok, so, you know I love Nessie, but I need to know why you don't accept that._ I thought, knowing he could hear me. "It's not that I don't accept that. I just know that she is too young. Jake, she loves you, probably even a little more than I would like, but you guys need to take it slow. I am her father, and it is my job to make sure she grows up well, and, I'm afraid you will hurt her."

_Edward, I would never, never hurt her. I am so in love. There is nobody I would rather be with. The sun rises and sets with Nessie, and when I am not with her, my day is dull. I would be happy if all we did for eternity is to hold hands. I am so in love with her, and I want to make her my wife. Will you please give me your blessing?_

"Jesus Jake. What's the hurry? Can't you be happy playing boyfriend and girlfriend for a little while?" he asked. _No. I can't wait. I want to make her mine as soon and possible. I need her, in some way to be with me forever. I need to be sure, that from this day on Nessie will be with me forever. And Edward, nothing would make me happier than to have you give her away to me._

"Hmm… alright Jake. But I promise you, if you ever hurt her, there will be hell to pay. Even your werewolf healing won't be enough to save you." He threatened. _All right Daddy Cullen. Whatever you say. I promise to make her the happiest woman in the world. _And with that, Edward gave me Nessie's hand in marriage.

November 20th 2009, I saw my beautiful fiancé walk down the aisle, and bec


End file.
